Lonely Stranger
by Luna Lightwood
Summary: Elduïn, jeune femme mi-naine mi-humaine, fruit des amours adultères entre une humaine et l'époux de Dìs, la soeur de Thorïn. Lorsque celle-ci doit rejoindre son frère et ses fils, elle n'a d'autre choix que d'emmener la demi-naine avec elle... Thorin/Kili/Fili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chers amis, bonjour ! Ici le poulpe violet avec trois doigts oranges au bout de chaques tentacules qui vous présente sa nouvelle fic, j'espère que vous apprécierez, c'est mon psy qui m'a dit de la poster. L'histoire d'Elduïn, jeune femme mi-naine mi-humaine, fruit des amours adultères entre une humaine et l'époux de Dìs, la soeur de Thorïn. Lorsque celle-ci doit rejoindre son frère et ses fils, elle n'a d'autre choix que d'emmener la demi-naine avec elle...`**

**Disclaimer : Les évènements du Hobbit appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et à ses héritiers, notamment son fils Christopher. L'histoire, ainsi que les OC sont ma propriété.**

**Bêta : il n'existe pas. Enfin, si c'est Patrick. Gertrude s'occupe de la relecture, et commente l'histoire. Et moi, ba j'écris. **

**À propos du Hobbit, d'ailleurs, j'ai changé la fin... En effet, dans le livre (ATTENTION SPOILERS !) Thorïn, Kili et Fili... Meurt... Vous le comprendrez bien assez vite, j'avais besoin d'eux pour cette fic, et comme j'adore Thorïn (Merci, Richard Armitage... *bave*), de toute façon je voulais pas qu'il meurt. Alors, FIN ALTERNATIVE ! Et si cela ne vous plais pas, voilà la sortie -. **  
**Ah, j'oubliais, Lonely Stranger appartient à Eric Clapton. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews. Pour finir, petite présentation rituelle, que ceux qui me suivent connaissent, de la chanson qui fait le titre de la fic. **

* * *

**Lonely Stranger, Eric Clapton**

**Piste de 5:17 min, dans l'album Unplugged. **

**I must be invisible**  
**No one knows me.**  
**I have crawled down dead-end streets**  
**On my hands and knees.**  
**I was born with a ragin' thirst,**  
**A hunger to be free,**  
**But I've learned through the years.**  
**Don't encourage me.**

**L'une de mes préférés de Clapton. Tranquille. Le mariage de l'acoustique, du piano et de la batterie. Ode à ceux qui sont seuls. Écoutez la, si vous avez le temps. Beautiful.**

* * *

Elduïn frissonnait. Pas de froid, elle ne le ressentait jamais. La peur l'avait prise. Pourquoi son père avait-il décidé une chose pareille ? La vie qu'ils menaient, elle, ses deux frères et ses parents lui suffisait amplement. Mais, elle se devait d'obéir à son père. La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre. En allant dans le couloir, elle passa devant un miroir, où elle se contempla. De la même taille que ses deux frères, ses origines à moitié humaine se retrouvait dans sa taille fine, et l'absence de barbe sur ses joues. La jeune demi-naine frissonna à nouveau. Kili et Fili lui manquaient. Mais de la à aller les retrouver à Erebor, non merci. Soudain, Frayer, son père, sortit en trombe du salon. Il avisa sa fille unique.  
"Tu es prête ? Nous abandonnons tous ici.  
- Oui, père. J'ai ici ce que je souhaite emmener à la Montagne Solitaire", répondit-elle en lui montrant le sac qui pendait à son épaule.  
Son père approuva. Il prit sa fille par le bras. Elle sentait les regards des nains sur son passage, comme d'habitude. Il la rejetait elle, à cause de la faute de son père. La jeune femme suivit son géniteur, et ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la ville. Là les attendaient des poneys, et des gardes. Et, derrière eux, Dìs. La soeur du nouveau roi d'Erebor avait accepté Elduïn, et l'appréciait, mais pas comme une fille. Une cousine, une nièce, oui. Une fille, non. La naine se tourna vers son mari. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné mais, chez les nains, lorsque son coeur était donné, c'était pour toujours. Et Elduïn n'était pour rien dans l'adultère de son père. Elle était le résultat. Pas la cause. Dìs se détourna.  
Elduïn monta sur son poney. Au lieu de mettre une robe et de monter en amazone comme sa belle-mère, la jeune fille avait passé un vieux pantalon de Kili. Elle talonna sa ponette, Lanatya, qui partit au trot, afin de suivre le reste de la troupe.  
Dès que les poneys furent sur la route qui menait à la Montagne, un loup sortit des ténèbres, et se jeta parmi la compagnie, composée de la princesse, de son époux, d'Elduïn et de sa servante, de serviteurs, et de gardes de la famille royale. Le loup remonta la colonne, et marcha à la hauteur de Lanatya, qui hennit pour saluer l'animal de compagnie de sa maitresse. Un des garde empoigna sa hache, mais il la baissa en voyant la jeune femme se pencher pour caresser le loup. Le voyage devait durer un mois, autant s'habituer tout de suite au "chien" de la demi-naine.

La première semaine se déroula sans encombre. Au matin du sixième jour, Mayio, le loup apprivoisé, se mit à renifler un peu partout. Elduïn, intriguée par le comportement de son animal, le suivit. La jeune femme plaça une dague longue et effilée à sa ceinture, et partit. Mayio guida sa maitresse dans le bois. La demi-humaine ne faisait aucun bruit, et se coulait entre les arbres tel une elfe. Les deux amis arrivèrent bientôt à une clairière. Et ce qu'elle y vit glaça le sang d'Elduïn. Des Orques ! Une troupe d'orque, montés sur des Wargs monstrueux, qui semblaient n'attendre que le signal de leur chef. Chef qui monta sur un énorme Warg Blanc, et fit avancer son animal vers la position de la jeune femme. Celle-ci retint son souffle. L'un des Orques s'approcha de son chef, et lui parla  
"Doit-on attaquer maintenant ? Du langage noir ! Elduïn remercia silencieusement sa ténacité qui lui avait fait insister auprès de son précepteur pour apprendre le noir parlé de ses ennemis.  
- Pas maintenant, répondit le chef. Nous attendrons que les nains soit sortis de la forêt."  
Elduïn frémit, et se retourna pour aller au camp. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle posa le pied sur une branche sèche, et le chef Orque tourna son regard vers elle. La jeune femme se figea, avant de se retourner lentement. Remit de sa surprise, le grand Orque la regarda dans les yeux.  
"Attrapez la !" hurla-t-il à l'attention de ses hommes. Elduïn se sauva.  
Elle arriva au campement juste avant les Wargs.  
"Aux armes ! Les Wargs attaquent !"  
Les soldats, merveilleusement bien entrainés, se précipitèrent vers leurs armes. Les Wargs sortirent de la forêt. Et ce fut un carnage. Elduïn voulut se jeter dans la bataille, mais un bras la retint. La demi-humaine se retourna, et vit Dìs derrière elle. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard, l'air de dire "Ce n'est pas ton rôle". Elduïn maugréa, mais elle suivit sa belle-mère.

Les nains, d'abord plus faibles, prirent rapidement l'avantage sur les loups maléfiques, et finirent par les vaincre. Mais certains s'étaient échappés. Frayer arriva vers son épouse et sa fille.  
"Ils vont revenir, dit-il. Nous allons devoir forcer l'allure."  
Les deux femmes approuvèrent, et Elduïn alla seller sa jument, et toute la colonne partit cette fois au galop.

Elduïn était fascinée par toute cette nature. Parfois, ils traversaient de longues plaines herbeuses, avec des rochers de-ci de-là, parfois les bois étaient si denses que le regard ne perçait pas à plus de deux ou trois mètres du bord du chemin. Partout, la jeune fille voyait de si belles choses, elle était constamment impressionnée.  
La troupe de nains ne passa ni par Laketown, ni par Dale. Et enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes d'Erebor.

Une fois les poneys mis aux écuries, les serviteurs congédiés, et les garde à leur poste, Dìs, son époux et Elduïn pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône. Elle était immense. Jamais Elduïn n'avait imaginé entrer dans une telle pièce. Le sol était de marbre blanc veiné de rouge, tout comme les colonnes qui bordaient le bord de la pièce. Au fond de la salle, se trouvait le trône de Thorïn, fils de Traïn, fils de Thror, roi sous la Montagne. À ses côtés, Elduïn put le voir tandis qu'elle avançait, se trouvait ses frères. La jeune femme sourit. Elle savait que les messagers avaient annoncés la venue de nains des Montagnes Bleus, mais pas que la propre soeur du roi allait venir voir son frère. Dìs inclina la tête vers son ainé, qui, remit de sa surprise, se levait. Mais, il fut plus lent que ses neveux, qui s'étaient levés dès que leurs parents s'étaient arrêtés au pied du trône.

"Mère, Père !" cria Fili, avant de tomber dans les bras de ses géniteurs, Kili à sa suite. Elduïn, quant à elle, observait l'oncle de ses demi-frère. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré, la jeune femme n'ayant pas sa place lors des dîners officiels, où toute la famille royale prenait place. Thorïn était grand, pour un nain. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme du charbon. Ses yeux étaient bleus, froids. Il se dégageait du roi sous la Montagne une aura de grandeur, de magnificence, que personne de la connaissance d'Elduïn ne pouvait même espérer atteindre. Le roi offrit alors à sa soeur un sourire, et ses yeux se firent chaleureux, brillant de l'amour que lui inspirait la vision de sa famille réunie. C'est alors que le regard de Thorïn se posa sur Elduïn. Et il questionna sa soeur :  
"Dìs, qui est cette jeune fille ?  
- Mon cher frère, Elduïn n'est déjà plus une enfant. Elle est ma fille, en mon coeur si ce n'est par le sang.  
- Tu veux dire que cette personne est la fille de ton époux ?  
- Oui, mon frère.  
- Elle n'a pas sa place ici. Elle n'est pas des nôtres."  
Elduïn tourna les yeux vers son père. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés, et ne pouvait offrir à sa fille le soutien qu'elle lui demandait.  
"Mon Oncle, s'écria Kili. Tu ne peux rejeter Elduïn ! Elle est notre soeur !  
- Laisse, Kili. La voix de la jeune femme s'était élevée, ferme, trahissant sa souffrance. C'étai à prévoir, que votre oncle ne m'accepte pas. Votre Altesse, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Thorïn, je vous présente mes hommages. La jeune se retourna. Mayio, appela-t-elle. Nous partons."  
Alors qu'elle traversait la salle en sens inverse, un nain entra. Et Elduïn le reconnut immédiatement. Son coeur se mit à saigner devant son précepteur, son ami de toujours, qui lui avait enseigné, mais aussi qui l'avait toujours réconforté, lui avait appris à être forte, a se défendre. Il passa devant son élève sans la voir. Balïn, voulut dire Elduïn, mais le murmure resta coincé dans sa gorge. Balïn... Celui-ci souriait, ayant été prévenu que Dìs était là.  
"Balïn, s'écria Kili, et l'intéressé leva son regard vers lui. Tu est le seul à pouvoir résonner Elduïn !  
- Elduïn n'a pas sa place ici, Kili, dit alors son frère. Tu as entendu Thorïn.  
- Comment ça Elduïn ? demanda Balïn, un peu perdu.  
- Notre soeur est arrivée en même temps que Mère. Tu viens de lui passer devant...  
- Cela suffit Kili ! s'écria Frayer d'un ton brusque. Si le roi pense que ta soeur n'a pas sa place ici..  
- C'est qu'il se trompe. Tout le monde se tut, laissant la seule femme du groupe parler. Elduïn est ma fille, Thorïn. Je l'ai élevée comme tel. Et personne ne me l'enlèvera. Alors, Kili, cours après elle avant que je ne force ton Oncle à le faire. Et tu as intérêt à revenir avec elle, où je te répudie"  
Kili partit dans un sprint à la recherche de sa soeur.

Celle-ci était entrain de seller son cheval, lorsque son frère l'appela. Elle se retourna, et vit son frangin essoufflé courir vers elle.  
"Elduïn ! Mon oncle accepte que tu reste !  
- Quoi ?  
- Mon oncle accepte que tu reste, répéta le nain, calmement. Mère l'a fait changer d'avis.  
- Je peux... rester ?" Elduïn bafouillait d'étonnement. En voyant Kili hocher la tête, elle lui sauta au cou.

Le jeune prince guida sa soeur vers les appartements royaux. Au moment où elle passait devant une porte, elle vit Dìs en sortir, et Thorïn rester dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sûrement ses appartements privés, pensa la jeune demi-humaine. Elle arriva finalement à une porte de bois. Kili l'ouvrit, et le brun laissa passer sa soeur afin qu'elle découvre là où elle allait vivre. La suite était composée d'un salon, d'une chambre, d'un bureau et d'une salle de bain. Toute les salles avait un sol de marbre noir veiné de blanc, et des murs de granit blanchit, à l'argile où à la chaux. Les meubles étaient luxueux, pour la plupart en bois précieux. Elduïn éclata de rire en voyant une pile de coussins par terre, faisant un panier pour Mayio, qui, après avoir suivi le frère et la soeur, s'y était allongé, haletant de bonheur. La jeune femme déposa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Le soir même, Thorïn fit organiser *ba oui, il va pas se salir les mains et l'organiser lui même* un banquet monumental en l'honneur de sa soeur revenue. La présence de Frayer, et donc d'Elduïn, était évidemment requise. La jeune fille entra à la suite de Kili, qu'elle n'avait pas quitter depuis qu'elle était sortit de son bain. Ils étaient les derniers de la famille royale, bien que tous les invités, au nombre de deux cents environ, ne soient pas tous arrivés. Thorïn était assis en bout de table. À sa droite, la place d'honneur, siégeait Dìs, et à sa gauche, Fili. Frayer était assis aux côtés de son épouse, mais la place à la gauche de l'héritier du roi était vide. Après cet espace siégeait Balïn. Kili désigna la chaise vide à sa petite soeur.  
"Relève le menton, passe derrière mon oncle, et va t'asseoir prêt de Fili. Je siégerai aux côtés de Père."  
Elduïn jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à l'oncle de ses frère. Puis, elle avisa Balïn, et sourit à l'idée de passer un repas à discuter avec son vieil ami, précepteur, donneur de conseil, le seul nain en dehors de sa famille à la traiter correctement, comme au bon vieux temps, où ils passaient leur temps dans de longs débats sur qui des nains ou des humains avait le meilleur système politique. La jeune demi-humaine suivit alors les conseils de son ainé. Elle lissa le devant de sa robe rouge sang et noire d'encre, la seule qu'elle ait emmenée des Montagnes Bleues, releva le menton, et se dirigea d'un pas digne vers son frère. Lorsqu'il comprit ses intentions, Fili avança sa chaise, comme il l'aurait fait pour sa fiancée. Elduïn s'assit, et regarda Thorïn droit dans les yeux, un sourire insolent se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Dìs, Fili, Kili et Thorïn parlait de la quête d'Erebor. De ce que compris Elduïn, Kili était tombé amoureux d'une merveilleuse créature, une elfe. Voyant la tête de Thorïn lorsqu'il parlait de Tauriel, la jeune femme se douta qu'il n'était pas très content de cela. Mais, il restait silencieux sur ce point, sachant que Dìs remettrait elle-même son fils en place. Frayer se contentait d'écouter poliment la discussion. Elduïn savait que les deux beaux-frères ne s'appréciaient que modérément. La demi-naine parlait politique avec Balïn, qui lui expliquait les rouages de la politique de Thorïn.  
Après le repas, la plupart des convives quittèrent la table, dont Frayer et Kili. Dìs avait retrouvé l'une de ses plus vieilles amies, l'épouse Gloïn. Leurs fils, Gimli, discutait avec Fili, qui était son meilleur ami. Balïn s'était retiré, laissant Elduïn seule. La jeune demi-naine était appuyé nonchalamment contre une colonne dans un coin, laissant son regard dériver, sans tous regarder, et voyant tous, comme lui avait appris le maitre des espions, avec qui elle avait pris des cours, Mayio à ses pieds. C'est alors que le Roi s'approcha d'elle. *Il faut avouer qu'il est sacrément hot ce type...*  
"Je vous ai vu parler avec Balïn. Vous avez l'air proche.  
- C'est lui qui a fait toute mon éducation, votre Altesse. Il m'a appris à ne plus me préoccuper des avis des autres nains, les vrais...  
- Je vous comprend. Le ton du grand roi *Oui, oui, grand. Selon Richard Armitage, Thorïn mesure 1m58, taille plutôt honorable pour un nain* était étrangement cordial. Je ne vous aime pas, dit-il d'un coup. Mais vous vivez avec ma soeur. Je suis obligé de vous acceptez, ou Dìs serait capable de m'étrangler. Mais ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur, croyez moi.  
- Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous dire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester près de vous souvent. Jamais, même, cela m'arrangerai. Je souhaite vous demander deux choses. Et je vous jure de ne rien réclamer en échange.  
- Que voulez-vous ? Le roi était soudain méfiant. *C'est un nain. Il est cupide, qu'est ce que vous voulez...*  
- Un libre accès à la salle d'entrainement. Et que Mayio puisse circuler dans la ville.  
- Mayio ?  
Pour toutes réponses, Elduïn pointa le loup blanc à ses pieds.  
- Vos conditions sont acceptées. Voici la mienne. Vous vous entrainez, vous faites vos preuves en temps que combattante."

Si la jeune femme fut étonnée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se contenta de suivre Fili et sa mère, qui sortaient finalement de la salle.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plus ? Pour ceux qui se demande, les commentaires qui sont entre astérix sont ceux de Gertrude, la madame qui squatte ma cervelle (pour plus d'info, voir ma bio sur mon profil.) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, et que vous continuerez à me lire. À oui, Thorïn, depuis l'oreillette en directe de la Terre du Milieu, vous salue. Bofur aussi d'ailleurs. J'aime trop ce nain, il est tellemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent sympa... Bref, laissez une reviews si vous avez aimé, *ou pas d'ailleurs, et dites nous pourquoi* et à dans deux semaines ! **

**Un mot sur le Rating. M, par habitude. Je ne sais pas si je mettrais un/des lemon(s), mais il se peut que le langage vulgaire (dans l'esprit des Nains, et pour la Terre du Milieu, qui n'ont pas les mêmes insultes que nous) soit présent, ainsi que des descriptions de blessures bien dégueulasses... Bref, bien du plaisir**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilàà *Génial...* Oui, oui, je sais, je suis en retard et je vous ai pas manqué, je suis une pauvre licorne sans amis et sans nuages... Mais, c'est pas pour raconter ma vie *trop tard* mais, étant propriétaire d'un ordinateur portable, je n'ai plus pus écrire quand une souris/rat/rongeur quelconque à ronger mon câble de chargeur. Et comme il n'y avait pas de boutique de la marque avec une pomme là où j'étais, je n'ai pus en racheter un. Mais c'est chose faite, donc je reviens vers vous, en cette heure sombre *Ta pas fini Gandalf ?* Bref, comme j'ai rien à dire, je vous propose qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Mais avant, merci à Neiflheim pour ta review !**  
**Comme tu ne dois pas être la seule à te demander, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic avec un OC, je me contente d'habitude de faire des perso un peu OOC, donc je suis désolée si Elduïn a des petits côtés Mary-Sue, ce n'est en tous cas pas mon intention. Mais bon, les chapitres qui suivent devraient développer ses mauvais côtés. Sans spoiler bien sur... À plus !**

"Ahhhhh ! Tu as la cervelle d'un troll ou quoi ? Sale Gobelin atrophié du cerveau ! Réfléchis-tu au moins plus qu'un orc en rut parfois ? Tu te foire à chaque fois que tu veux faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel, alors arrête !"  
Lorsque Thorïn entra dans la salle d'entrainement, il entendit ses mots, suivit de l'éclat de rire, frais et sauvage d'une jeune femme. Haussant les sourcils, il regarda dans un coin de la salle. Les trois enfants de Dìs, les deux fils de Dìs et la fille de Frayer, se rappela-t-il, s'entrainaient. Enfin, pas vraiment. La fille, Elduïn, était assise par terre, la tête sur le sol, tellement elle riait. Kili aussi rigolait d'ailleurs. Et Fili... Fili sautillait sur place, en insultant sont frère, en se tenant le genou.  
"Il faut avouer que c'était merveilleux Fil.  
-Toi, Elduïn, ta gueule.  
-Tu aurais vu ta tête", continua la demi-naine, avant de s'étouffer de rire au point d'en pleurer.  
Fili lança un regard noir à sa soeur, avant de se tourner vers son frère.  
"Je voulais juste lui montrer comment Bilbo avait sauvé Oncle Thorïn... Et tu était parfait pour jouer le rôle d'Azog..." expliqua ce dernier piteusement.  
Thorïn s'approcha de ses neveux. Elduïn se relevait, et se mettait en garde, toujours légèrement secoué par un rire silencieux, pour reprendre le combat que son frère avait vraisemblablement interromput. Fili, qui était tourné vers elle, poussa son frère, et attendit son attaque. Le roi nain détailla la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés, et la natte atteignait le bas de son dos. Elle n'était pas jolie, pas selon les canons de beauté des nains, avec une taille trop fine, un visage trop lisse, sans aucune trace de poils, évidemment, une poitrine trop petite, attributs que les femmes naines utilisaient en combat. Mais elle compensait par l'expérience *on parle de combats là, ne vous faites pas d'idées !* Sa garde était parfaite. Les traces de larmes qu'elle avait versé à force de rire étaient le seul témoignage qu'elle s'était amusée deux secondes avant. Tout son corps était désormais tourné vers le combat qu'elle allait mener. Un combat à mort. Thorïn, grand roi nain, qui avait vaincu un dragon, frissonna. Cette fille avait l'air dangereuse. Il était content de ne pas compter parmi ses ennemis. Soudain, Fili attaqua.  
Le nain donna un coup d'épée vers le flan de la jeune femme, avant de remonter sa lame brusquement vers son épaule, puis bascula vers ses côtes et son coeur, repassant à l'horizontale. Deux secondes. Un coup mortel, que Thorïn avait appris lui-même à son héritier. Elduïn se contenta de tourner les épaules. Deux secondes. Ce fut le temps qui lui fallut pour poser sa main sur le bras de son frère, d'utiliser son élan contre lui pour le tirer en avant, et le mettre par terre. Mais le jeune prince blond ne toucha jamais le sol. Elduïn l'avait attrapé par la gorge, et avait placé sa longue dague droit vers le coeur de son frère. Elle le relâcha, et l'héritier tomba le nez dans la poussière.  
"Cela fait... Dix points pour moi, et... Quatre pour toi. J'ai gagné.  
-Et que diriez d'un adversaire plus fort ?  
-La jeune femme se retourna d'un bond, faisant rire Thorïn. Elle se fendit d'un sourire insolent.  
-Je n'ose pas, je vous blesserai..."  
Thorïn commençait à se dire que cette gamine était vraiment très insolente, et qu'il avait intérêt à la remettre à sa place.  
Elduïn se mit face au grand roi. Elle l'observait, tandis qu'il se mettait en garde, en se rappelant les deux derniers mois. Souvenirs... *Putain ! T'es obligée de nous coller un de tes flash back à la con ?*

FLASH BACK.  
Deux mois plus tôt.

Elduïn sortit de sa chambre en entendant des coups frappés à la porte de ses appartements. La jeune naine qui s'occupait d'elle ne frappait jamais, d'ailleurs elle n'était même pas là. La jeune femme, qui dormait nue, attrapa le premier haut qu'elle trouva, une tunique qui lui tombait aux genoux, et ouvrit la porte. La personne qui tapait sur le panneau de bois n'était autre que son frère, Fili.  
"Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle, en colère. Elle n'oubliait pas que, contrairement à Kili, Fili avait prit le parti de Thorïn lorsqu'il avait voulut la chasser.  
Ne m'agresse pas. Je voulais me faire pardonner."  
La jeune femme marmonna qu'elle allait mettre un pantalon, *ce qu'elle fit* et suivit son frère. Fili guida la demi-humaine vers la salle du trône. La jeune femme n'y était jamais aller, sauf le jour de son arrivée. Une fois dans la salle, Fili tourna à gauche du trône, et s'engagea dans un couloir sombre. Le frère et la soeur arrivèrent à un hall. Le blond laissa sa soeur s'avancer seule. Le hall était circulaire, et percé de quatre entrées. Des escaliers partaient des ouvertures à droite et à gauche de celle qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir. Celui de gauche plongeait dans les ténèbres. Celui de droite montait vers les étages supérieurs *Ba oui, il va pas descendre...*. Elduïn était fasciné par l'architecture de ce puit, qui descendait aux mines, et montait aux ateliers d'orfèvre.  
Le regard de la demi-naine tomba soudain sur la quatrième ouverture. Il y régnait un noir d'encre. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle sortit du couloir, elle tomba sur une salle simple, petite et circulaire. Et, au centre, posé sur un piédestal, reposait un collier. Sculpté dans un diamant, avec une chaine en or.

Thorïn attaqua sans prévenir. *Vous avez fini le flash back au fait, il aura de l'importance plus tard* Sa lame plongea vers le ventre d'Elduïn, qui, brusquement ramenée à la réalité, para difficilement avec sa longue dague. Elle vit le roi sourire.

**_PDV Elduïn_**  
**_Cette face de Gobelin veut la jouer comme ça ? Bien. Sait-il au moins que j'ai pris des cours avec son maître espion ? Il veut s'amuser. Il ne fait que jouer avec toi. Reprend toi Elduïn ! Et c'est cette tête de troll au cerveau de poisson faisandé à moitié bouffé que je dois appeler Seigneur ? Sérieusement, par Aulë, qui m'a foutu un roi pareil ?!_**

**_PDV Thorïn_**  
**_Cette gamine n'a aucun talent dans l'art du combat. Il est impossible qu'elle soit la fille d'un nain aussi doué avec les armes que Frayer. Elle n'a vraiment pas sa place ici..._**

Retour au PDV externe.  
Elduïn échappa encore une fois à l'attaque du roi. Elle était en nage, et le souverain, frais comme un gardon, ne semblait pas vouloir rompre le combat. Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête. *Ouh... Il va avoir mal nan ?* La jeune femme se mit à tourner autour de Thorïn. Elle fixa son regard dans le sien, essayant de ne pas être déconcentrée par les yeux bleus acier du roi, qui l'observait une lueur étonnée et méfiante dans le fond de ses pupilles. *C'est bon, t'as épuisé tous le champs lexical du regard ?* D'un coup, la jeune demi-naine se jeta par terre, et exécuta une roulade parfaite, qui la fit passer entre les jambes du roi, *oui, il a les jambes écartées. Ça aide à l'équilibre il parait...* qu'elle faucha au passage. Le grand nain *Un peu paradoxale non ?* tomba, et ne put se relever. Elduïn était assise sur son torse, la pointe de son arme posée sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit pile de son coeur.  
"Je crois que j'ai gagné, Votre Altesse." dit-elle en se relevant. Elle tendit son bras au roi, qui l'accepta et se releva. C'est à se moment qu'un nain, en tenue de garde, arriva dans la salle d'entrainement.

"Votre Seigneurie, le roi Thranduil est là."  
Thorïn fronça les sourcils.  
"Seul ?  
-Non, Votre Altesse. Il est avec son fils, son capitaine des gardes, et d'autres dirigeant de son royaume.  
-Bien. Fili, tu viens avec moi."  
L'héritier suivit son oncle, après avoir échangé un regard inquiet avec sa soeur. Celle-ci prit Kili par le bras, et s'exclama, s'attirant un regard étonné de Thorïn :  
"Oh, mais, j'y pense, tu ne pas encore affronter, Kili.  
-Plus tard, El. J'ai autre chose à faire."  
Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle d'entrainement, à la suite du roi. La demi-humaine sortit en trombe, bousculant au passage Thorïn, qui attendait Fili.  
"Kee ! Kee attend !"  
La jeune demi-humaine se précipita dans le couloir, mais son frère avait déjà disparut. "Et merde !" jura-t-elle, avant de foncer vers les appartements royaux. Elle tambourina à la porte, mais Kili ne lui ouvrit pas. Alors, elle se rendit dans la salle du trône, où étaient déjà les elfes. Elle resta en arrière, mais Fili l'avait vu. Il fronça les sourcils, et lui indiqua légèrement plus à droite, les elfes. Et Elduïn repéra tout de suite Tauriel. D'abord car elle était la seule femme, ensuite car elle était enlacée par un elfe. Un grand elfe blond, avec de grands yeux bleus. Elduïn tourna un regard chargé d'incompréhension vers son frère, qui haussa discrètement les épaules, avant de se retourner vers son oncle. Mais, il lui fit un dernier signe, qui lui disait : "à gauche, près de la colonne". La jeune demi-humaine se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué, en face, et aperçut son second frangin. Il contemplait l'elfe tristement, et le blond avec colère. Et Elduïn ne pouvait pas aller le voir sans traverser la salle ou faire tout le tour de la ville. Elle jura doucement, et se retourna pour aller vers les portes.

La nuit tombait quand elle arriva au-dessus de l'entrée d'Erebor. C'est ici que se trouvait la plus belle vue, sur Dale, et sur l'ancienne Désolation de Smaug. Elduïn inspira un grand coup. Elle entendit du bruit, et sortit sa dague, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Bofur, l'un des nains sans préjugé qui l'avait accueillie.  
"Princesse, s'inclina-t-il devant elle.  
-Merci de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, mon ami. Je ne suis pas une princesse, tu le sais bien.  
-Mais si ! Tu es la soeur de deux princes !  
-Mais je ne suis pas la descendante de Durin, contrairement à ton cher Thorïn. Et une princesse est supposée être parfaite, dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne suis pas parfaite...  
-Et ton principal défaut est de te déprécier constamment. Tu dois arrêter de faire ça. Déjà parce que ça ne plais pas à Thorïn...  
-Si seulement tu savais ce que j'en ai à faire de Thorïn, déclara Elduïn d'un ton totalement indifférent. Mais je peux te citer tous mes autres défauts si tu veux. À commencer que je n'ai aucune conscience. J'ai été élever comme une meurtrière. Tuer. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. Et je compte bien le mettre à profit.  
-Que veux-tu dire.  
-Que cette elfe a fait souffrir mon frère, cracha-t-elle, furieuse. Et que je compte lui faire payer. Bien.  
-Et rancunière. Tu devrais te calmer.  
-Cette fille souffrira, crois moi Bofur."  
La jeune femme fit volte face, *et Bofur failli se prendre ses cheveux dans la tête* et se retrouva nez à nez avec Thorïn, Thranduil, Legolas et Tauriel. Le regard du roi elfe était chargé de haine, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à celui du nain. La fureur dans son regard était telle qu'il aurait fallut inventer un mot pour la décrire. Et un autre pour qualifier la couleur du visage de la jeune femme, encore plus blême que lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard du roi elfe cinq secondes avant. Elle sentait qu'elle venait ne venait pas seulement d'énerver Thorïn, mais qu'elle avait également fait croire à Thranduil que celui-ci n'était pas aimé de ses sujets. Mais Elduïn n'était pas un de ses sujets, ou alors seulement à moitié. Elle n'était qu'à moitié naine non ? *Elle n'a pas tort dans son raisonnement, mais c'est pas vraiment le moyen d'y penser...* La jeune femme relava fièrement la tête, mais porta la main à sa dague. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de problème alors, un geste menaçant de plus ou de moins... Mais la jeune femme commençait vraiment à être inquiète. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment se sortir de cette situation, sans y laisser quelque chose derrière elle, probablement son honneur, et sûrement un peu de sang. Elle vissa ses pupilles dans celles de l'elfe femelle, et lui sourit. Un sourire sadique, cruel, qui firent blêmir la capitaine des gardes. Mais elle sentait le regard de Thorïn la brûler, et elle finit par le regarder. Et se vit qu'elle vit dans ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Kili errait autour de la salle du trône. Il finit par y aller, et alla à gauche du siège de son oncle, avant d'arriver dans la salle que son ainé avait montré à leur soeur deux mois plus tôt. Il prit directement l'escalier menant vers les mines, là où son père lui avait donné rendez-vous. Celui-ci était déjà là, en compagnie de Blaïn, Gormac et Harquam. Le nain blond sourit en voyant son fils, et se pencha vers lui.  
"Pourquoi es-tu venu, finalement ?  
Parce que Thorïn a tort de marchander avec les elfes.  
Tu vas donc nous suivre ? interrogea Blaïn.  
Oui." Aucune hésitation. Et ce simple mot valait bien un serment aux yeux de Frayer et de ses acolytes.

**Mouhahahah ! Que va-t-il arriver à Elduïn ? Que trafiquent Frayer, Kili et toute la clique de nains ? /Il faut se méfier des blonds/ *tes con Patrick, Kili il est brun...* /Je t'emmerde la vioque/ VOS GUEULES ! Donc. Entre / c'était Patrick. Oui oui l'étoile de mer. Il a décidé d'intervenir de temps en temps, donc... J'en était où moi ? Ah, oui. ... de nains ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode, et cette fois promis je serais à l'heure ! Bisous à tous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous. Moi, en retard ? Voyons, faites pas vos mauvaise langues, j'ai une excuse. Qui tient en deux mots : Première S. Sinon, comme j'ai rien à dire, je remercie Neiflheim. Elle m'envoie une review à chaque chapitre, pour me dire ce qui colle pas. Alors, je sais que je l'ai déjà fait en PM, mais merciiiiiiiiiii ! *A ba bravo, maintenant tu nous la rendue hystérique pour la soirée...* Sinon, j'ai rien d'autre a dire, ci ne n'est que ce chapitre racontera l'enfance, et expliquera le mot "meurtrière" que j'ai utilisé au chapitre précédent. Le côté Mary-Sue, je fais ce que je peut pour l'atténuer, mais apparemment ce n'est pas assez... Pas grave. Ce chapitre sera, peut-être, plus long que les autres, puisqu'il couvre environ cinquantes ans**  
**Warning : Ce chapitre contient une scène de torture. Je veux pas vous effrayer, juste vous prévenir. Si vous le souhaitez, ne lisez pas la scène concernée. Faites comme vous voulez.**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elduïn contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Sans l'arrivée impromptue de Balïn, elle ne serait surement même plus de ce monde. Il faudra qu'elle pense à remercier le vieux nain. D'un coup, elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Et la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, ça c'était très mal fini. Et, à dix ans, passer trois jours dans un cachot était assez traumatisant. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par une vague de souvenirs.

**10 ans**  
Elle avait dix ans quand, pour la première fois, elle avait insisté pour sortir des appartements de ses parents. Son père lui avait répliqué que personne ne voulait la voir. Elle avait alors attendu, et, quand personne ne la regardait, elle était sortie. Elle avait profiter d'une demi-heure de liberté, avant de se cogner contre un garde de son père. Qui l'avait ramené aux appartements. Et Frayer avait été furieux. Il lui avait mit une claque monumentale. La lèvre de la gamine avait éclatée, et elle avait été s'écraser contre le mur. Mais, toute prudence disparue, elle avait hurlé qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle souhaitait sa mort, et avait essayé de le frapper. Ses mots avaient été, évidemment, plus loin que ses sentiments réels, mais Frayer l'avait mis dans les cachots des Montagnes Bleues, et elle y était restée trois jours, sans manger, avec juste un peu d'eau. Elle avait pris une grande décision. *c'est fou comme les prisons peuvent faire réfléchi, même à dix ans !* Jamais plus, elle ne montrerais ses sentiments.  
Elle n'avait failli à cette règle qu'une fois. Ce soir.

**12 ans**  
Deux ans passèrent, et un nouveau souvenir avec. Sigrid, la mère de Frérin et deuxième épouse de Thraìn, avait toujours été là pour Dìs. Alors, sa mort avait été un choc pour la soeur de Thorïn. La femme resta des jours et des jours abattue, dans sa chambre. Mais, pour Elduïn, cela avait été la révélation. Elle ne pouvait protéger ses proches. Alors, elle vola. Un simple poignard. Et, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'entrainait. Seule. Jusqu'à pouvoir le lancer neuf fois sur dix là où elle le voulait. Elle se défendait contre des ennemis invisibles. Et ce, chaque jours. Son père surpris son manège quelques mois après. Mais, au lieu de la punir, il avait réagit très bien. Et il avait commencer à entrainer sa fille. Mais, alors que la fillette voyait un moyen de se rapprocher de son père, il la confia au maître espion. Et elle eu mal. Elle voyait cela comme une trahison de son père. Et, pour la dernière fois, elle pleura. *et nous avons pleurer, oui mon préciiieux, nous avons pleurer d'être si seul* /ta gueule Gollum/ Et puis, elle appris. Le sabre, arme si peut utilisée chez les nains. L'arc. Cette arme-ci, c'est Kili qui lui apprenait. Et, en vingt ans, elle ne fit que ça. Se battre. Mais, le pire, ce fut cette attaque de gobelins.

**32 ans**  
La vie dans les Montagnes Bleues était paisible. Les nains extrayait le minerai. De temps en temps, ils allaient taper sur des gobelins ou des orques. Mais, la plupart du temps, ils ne faisait que creuser. Ce jour là, une chaude matinée d'automne, Elduïn était dans la salle d'entrainement, comme tous les jours depuis une vingtaine d'année. Elle était différente des autres nains. *évidemment, elle ne l'ai qu'a moitié..* /ah bon ?/ Mais cette différence, le maître d'arme l'utilisait. Il la faisait profiter de sa taille fine, et, par conséquent, de son poids léger, pour la faire esquiver plus facilement les attaques des lourds nains. Soudain, l'alarme vibra. Et la jeune femme sortie avec les autres. Son sabre à la main, elle vit arriver sur elle son cauchemar. Des Gobelins ! Et elle était seule, les autres étaient déjà partis. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait censée : elle ouvrit le ventre de l'un d'eux. Et ce qu'elle vit ne lui donna pas envie de vomir. Au contraire. Elle vit nettement l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de la créature, ses pupilles se dilater, et sentit son corps s'alourdir. Un long frisson traversa son dos. Un frisson de plaisir. Un feu ravagea ses veines. La jeune femme arracha son arme du ventre de son ennemi, et se tourna vers les autres. Et, elle les élimina rapidement, avant de se mettre à courir vers ses appartements. *en dégommant tous les gobelins qui passent à côté d'elle*. Là, elle trouva son père en mauvaise posture.

Encerclé par des Gobelins, il tenait loin de lui un troll des cavernes. La jeune femme se jeta au milieu de la mêlée, et abattit sauvagement une dizaine de créature avant que l'un d'entre eux ne la remarque. Il cria un ordre au troll, qui se tourna vers elle.

L'animal lui asséna un coup de massue, qu'elle n'évita qu'en plongeant entre ses jambes *ça devient une habitude...* Elle effectua une roulade et, dans le même mouvement, lança un couteau dans la nuque de la bête. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir senti quelque chose. Frayer sorti de sa torpeur stupéfaite, et se jeta sur le troll. Il lui mit un coup d'épée dans les jambes. Et la jeune femme acheva la bête en lui plantant un couteau dans la boite crânienne. Frayer observa sa fille, et une lueur étrange s'alluma dans ses yeux.

**33 ans**  
Elduïn jura. Sa cible avait encore disparu. Depuis une année, elle servait d'espionne personnelle à son père. Entre autres. Elle remplissait aussi des tâches moins ragoûtantes. Des assassinats. Des sanctions parmi ses gens. En effet, le nain blond avait un nombre de personnes avec lui impressionnant. Des gens furieux que Thorïn ne fasse rien pour aider ses sujets, alors qu'ils étaient sous l'autorité de Daïn, son cousin.  
Les anciens habitants d'Erebor croulaient sous les impôts, et restaient entre eux, les autres nains ne voulant pas d'eux. Thorïn disparaissait régulièrement, et personne ne savait où le menait ses voyages. Secrètement, Frayer arriva à monter une partie des nains contre lui, en retenant la révolte grâce à son service d'assassins, dont sa fille. Elduïn, malgré son ascendance, n'était pas une naine *...* importante au sein des Égorgeurs, comme les habitants les appelaient. Juste un membre doué. Mais là, la jeune femme avait encore manqué sa cible. Et elle allait le payer cher. Elle avait décider de se remettre en chasse, ne rentrant que lorsqu'elle aurait tué celui qu'elle devait. Un simple soldat. Mais un soldat qui, sous couvert d'aider son père, avait découvert pas mal de plans destinés à renverser Daïn, et qui s'apprêtait sournoisement à tous lui révéler. Alors, elle avait eu une idée. Elle avait pris une très fine lame, qu'elle allait planter dans la ceinture du soldat. Celle-ci lui arrivait au-dessus du coccyx, une zone sensible. La lame perforerait jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale, et, lorsqu'Elduïn la retirerait, les chairs resteraient soudées par la ceinture, qui était très serrée. Tout se ferait à retardement. Il mourrait en retirant sa ceinture, et Elduïn serrait déjà loin à ce moment. Mais encore fallait-il le croiser, ce fameux soldat ! La jeune femme le traquait depuis un moment, mais elle ne l'avait croisé qu'avec de la compagnie. Puis, soudain, la chance lui sourit. Le nain, seul dans un couloir. La jeune femme glissa la lame d'acier dans sa manche, et s'approcha. Elle fit semblant de trébucher, et inséra la lame, si fine qu'il ne la sentie pas, à l'endroit exact où elle le souhaitait. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, et le soldat se retourna. Il tendit la main à la brune, qui l'accepta, et s'excusa platement. Le soldat voulu alors discuter. Mais, un autre Egorgeur arriva dans la couloir/ruelle, et Elduïn prétexta devoir lui parler pour s'en sortir. Elle prit soin de récupérer la lame, et soupira de plaisir. Elle avait terminé.

_Un peu plus tard, la même journée._  
Elduïn sortait de la salle d'entrainement. Thorïn avait encore disparu personne ne savait bien où, et Kili, Fili, Frayer et Dìs étaient invités à la table de Daïn. Elle avait donc le reste de la soirée pour elle. Le soldat, lui avait dit l'un des informateurs, était mort mystérieusement, et personne ne le regrettait. C'était apparemment une fouine *Comme Malefoy ?* et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami. La jeune femme décida donc d'aller se promener au-dehors de la ville sous la montagne. Elle se dépêcha donc, et alla seller son poney.  
La forêt qui bordait les Montagnes Bleus était dense, une forêt de conifères, pleine de vie. La jeune femme adorait cet endroit paisible. Elle arriva finalement à un petit lac. Une cascade tombait, dans un bruit étonnamment doux. Des rochers se dressaient un peu plus loin. Le paradis pour Elduïn. Elle défit ses vêtements, et se glissa dans l'eau froide. La tension dans ses muscles se soulagea très vite. Elle soupira de bonheur. Le meurtre de sang froid de ce matin ne l'avait même pas déranger. Elle tuait ainsi depuis un an. Pourquoi avoir avoir des remords ? Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où elle s'était révoltée, disant à son père qu'elle ne voulait plus tuer pour sa cause. Enfin, souvenirs... C'était surtout qu'elle avait encore les cicatrices du fouet et la marque au fer rouge dans le bas de son dos. Ce jour là, elle avait compris. Mieux valait que Thorïn s'occupe de Frayer, quand il se rendrait compte de ce qui se passait. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, vu que le nain n'était jamais avec son peuple.  
Un bruit arrêta brusquement les réflexions de la jeune femme. Un craquement de branches. Elle savait que ce ne pouvais être un admirateur secret, vu que son corps, comme son âme, n'intéressait personne dans la ville. Mais les hommes, qu'il soient nains ou humains, ne rechignait jamais sur de la chair fraiche quand il en avaient l'occasion. La demi-naine *ça faisait longtemps que tu l'avais pas appeler comme ça tient...* attrapa sa tunique, et l'enfila rapidement. Elle s'avança doucement. Puis, elle entendit des gémissements, indubitablement animales. Ils venaient d'un buisson non loin du bord du lac. La jeune femme brandit sa dague, qu'elle avait récupéré, et écarta les buissons. Puis, elle écarquilla les yeux. Un louveteau ! Un petit loup blanc, avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle approcha doucement la main, et l'animal gronda. Sans prendre en compte les jappements de protestations, et le tenant de manière à ce que sa main soit loin de la gueule pleine minuscules crocs, elle attrapa le petit, et le retourna. La petite, se dit-elle. Le louveteau était une femelle. La jeune femme fit passer son doigt, puis sa main, le long de la colonne vertébrale de la petite chose. Au début, elle était tendue, le poil hérissé, mais, au fur et à mesure des caresses, Elduïn sentait la petite se détendre. Au bout de deux bonnes heures ainsi, la petite se mit même à ronronner. La jeune femme sourit. Elle serait le bébé contre elle, lui murmurant de douces paroles.  
"Il te faut un nom, ma belle. Que dirais-tu de... Cherries ?" La louve ne répondit pas. Elle dormait déjà dans les bras de sa nouvelle maitresse. Son père ne serait pas facile à convaincre, elle le savait. Mais, elle avait maintenant une compagne qui, en grandissant, deviendrait pleine de crocs, de griffes, et pouvais se montrer très dangereuse. Un atout indéniable.

**39 ans.**  
Une nouvelle onde de douleur traversa le dos d'Elduïn, tandis que le fouet lacérait une nouvelle fois sa chair. Cherries poussa un long hurlement, en accord avec celui, informulé, de sa maitresse. La torture durait depuis des heures. Le fouet était le troisième instrument que son père utilisait. Il avait d'abord pris un arroseur de plombs. Une boule creuse, avec des trous, posée au bout d'un bâton. La boule était remplie d'huile bouillante, et lorsque Frayer la secouait, le liquide allait s'écraser sur le corps nu de sa fille. Le nain blond, si semblable à son premier né, était furieux. Elle avait échoué, pour la troisième fois, à tuer Thorïn. Pour la punir, il avait décider de changer d'instrument pour chaque échecs. L'huile n'était que le début. Il avait observé les goutes brulantes tracer leurs chemins sur la peau blanche de sa fille, y laissant des trainées rouges de chairs, mises à vif par la calcination de la peau. Ensuite, le fer rouge. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Un fer, en forme de dragon avait brûlé l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme. Une dizaine de fois de suite. Il brûlait toujours le même endroit. L'épaule gauche. Juste là où les cheveux de sa fille tombaient, masquant la cicatrice, qui s'approfondissait de torture en torture. Enfin, le fouet. Et pas un petit coup. Chaque fois, la corde de cuir tressée, garnie d'un bout de métal, lacérait les chairs, dévoilait les os des cotes, arrachait la peau. Le sang giclait dans la salle. Au début, chaque coups étaient accompagnés de cris de la part de la jeune femme. Mais maintenant, Elduïn était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait même plus la force d'émettre un son. De temps en temps, son corps s'arquait sous la douleur, et les seuls bruits dans la pièce étaient les hurlements de Cherries, le claquement du fouet, et le rire de Frayer. Et quel rire. Plus un cri de jouissance que l'expression du bonheur. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à torturer sa fille était intense, certains diraient orgasmique. La douleur cependant, était associé à une intense réflexion. Frayer le savait. Il s'imaginait la briser, pour pouvoir ensuite la remodeler à son image. En plus de trouver du plaisir à torturer quelqu'un, il la détruisait. Son père. Son propre père la torturait. Prenait un plaisir sadique à voir la chair se détacher de ses os, de ses muscles. Mais il se trompait. À chaque coups, elle le haïssait un peu plus. La fureur faisait trembler son corps. Elle ne se coucherait jamais à ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait non plus le laisser annexer les Montagnes Bleues, ou tuer Thorïn. Il lui fallait une solution. À chaque coup de fouet, ses pensées s'embrouillait un peu plus. Et, finalement, elle sombra dans l'inconscience bienfaisante, qui arrêtait la douleur, mais qui, à chaque séance, mettait de plus en plus de temps à arriver.

**42 ans, début de l'année**  
Elduïn se frotta l'épaule. Elle ne s'était pas entrainé avec Kili depuis plus de six mois. Le plus jeune de ses frères ainés ne trouvait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer avec sa soeur. Mais, la jeune femme était seule en ce moment. Cherries venait de mettre bas deux adorables louveteaux, prénommé Mayio et Sheeza. Qui en était le père, c'était un mystère. Mais la louve sortait souvent, avec ou sans sa maitresse. Elle avait beaucoup trop de liberté au goût de Daïn, mais le roi nain ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre un animal. Elduïn recommença. L'arc au bout de son bras gauche tendu, la main droite tenant la flèche ramenée à la joue. La corde se détend brusquement, passe sur le brassard qui protège l'avant-bras. La flèche siffle, et... viens se planter à cinquante centimètres du coeur de la cible. La femme jura, sous le regard amusé de son frère.  
"Ne te moque pas, s'il te plait, Fili de la lignée de Durin.  
- De Durin ? La voix qui était entrée était celle que la demi-humaine haïssait le plus.  
- Père ! s'écria le blond. Oui, je vouais vous faire part d'une immense nouvelle !  
- Ah ?  
- Notre Oncle a parlé avec Mère. Il a décidé, ils ont décidé, de nous faire, Kili et moi-même, héritier de la lignée de Durin, et donc, d'Erebor !"  
Elduïn n'avait jamais son père sans voix. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Frayer ne savait plus quoi dire. Fili et Kili. Héritier. D'Erebor. Il devait en amener un à sa cause. Kili peut-être. Le plus influençable. Rapidement, un nouveau plan fit une apparition dans sa tête.

**42 ans, fin de l'année.**  
La mort. Définitive. Comme trente ans plus tôt, Elduïn faisait l'expérience de la mort. Mais pas celle où elle tuait. Non, ça elle le connaissait. Non. Celle où la mort concernait un être cher. Même un animal de compagnie. Cherries était plus qu'un animal de compagnie. Elle était son associée. Sa confidente. La seule qui ai vu ses vrais sentiments. La douleur lui perçait les entrailles. Pas celle, habituelle, de la torture. Non. Une douleur sourde, qui pulsait dans ses veines. Qui s'insinuait dans son coeur. Qui se transformait en larmes dans ses yeux. Larmes qui ne coulèrent jamais. Mais surtout, une douleur qui se transformait en remords dans son esprit. Était-ce donc cela, que ressentait les familles de ses -trop- nombreuses victimes ? Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. Une bile amère lui monta dans la bouche, brûlant sa gorge, à l'aller comme au retour, la femme ayant ravalé cette rancoeur pour ne pas vomir devant le corps enflammé de celle qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant neuf ans. Neuf longues années, plus facile à supporter grâce à Cherries. Un gémissement la tira de ses pensées. De cet accouchement difficile, qui avait emporter la louve dans une longue et invisible agonie, étaient ressortis deux chiots. L'un d'eux avait suivi sa mère dans les limbes de la mort. L'autre, faible, ne pourrais jamais être dressé comme l'avait été la femelle blanche. Mayio. Un petit tas de fourrure noir, taché d'un museau blanc. Enfin, la femme serra plus fort contre elle cette petite boule de poils, et se détourna du bûcher, et du petit lac, où elle avait adopté la louve des années plus tôt. Pour ne jamais y revenir.

**45 ans.**  
"Quoi ?! Kili, tu ne peux pas !  
- Fili, et Thorïn auront besoin de moi !  
- Non ! Tu cours à une mort certaine ! Pourquoi dois-tu y aller ? Si vous mourrez tous les deux, qui récupérera le trône ?  
- Le trône. Kili cracha ces deux mots à la figure de sa soeur. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Tu es comme père !  
- Ne me compares pas à lui ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Que va penser Dìs ? Et Frayer ?  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es pas comme nous. Tu n'as pas l'honneur des nains.  
- Non ! Vu que tu te plais à me rappeler que je n'en suis pas un !"  
Sur ses paroles amers, Elduïn quitta son frère, furieuse. Mais cette fureur de passage cachait un gouffre. Un gouffre de souffrance. Pour tout son entourage, la femme passait pour une personne forte. Incapable d'aimer, sauf son animal de compagnie. Depuis la mort de Cherries, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Éduquant Mayio, mais le laissant en totale liberté. Se contentant de menacer ceux qui voulait la mort de l'animal. Mais, en vrai, Elduïn souffrait. Elle avait perdu sa seule amie. Pour les nains, elle était une erreur. Jamais la femme ne s'était intéressée à sa mère. Seul une fois, lorsqu'elle croyait encore que son père était un héros, vers cinq ans, elle avait posé la question. Il lui avait répondu sèchement de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Sa mère. Elle ne la connaissait pas, et ne voulait pas la connaitre. Elle la maudissait. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé dans un endroit où elle n'était qu'une paria, un défaut dans une si belle famille ? Cette discussion, elle en était persuadée, était la dernière qu'elle avait avec son frère. La douleur était presque palpable. Elle était sûre que son coeur allait éclater. Kili l'abandonnait. Fili aussi. Ils partaient à la recherche d'une chimère. Elduïn maudit Thorïn Oakenshield. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre ses frères, sous prétextes qu'il étaient ses héritiers. La recherche d'un trésor caché, surement brûlé depuis des années par le feu du Dragon. À quoi lui servirait un simple caillou, hein ? Entrer dans Erebor. Thorin, Kili comme Fili allaient mourir. Et elle ne pourrais pas sauver ses frères.

**50 ans**  
Un demi-siècle. La dure vie d'Elduïn durait depuis un demi-siècle. Elle avait rarement eu des moments de bonheur. L'annonce de ce matin en était un. Elle allait revoir Kili et Fili ! Quel meilleur cadeau pouvait-elle avoir ? Aucun, soufflait une petite voix en elle.

Elduïn sourit. Ce moment, elle l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Frayer était à présent accaparé par son travail de conseiller auprès de Thorïn, et ses tentatives pour le renverser. Mais, Kili la préoccupait. La fureur qu'elle avait ressentie pour Tauriel s'était calmé. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais ne vouait plus la tuer. Kili l'avait aimé. Mais, après la Bataille des cinq Armées, l'elfe avait été obliger de retourner vers les siens. Kili lui en avait voulu, s'était mis à la haïr, pensant que son prétendu amour n'était qu'une ruse pour les infiltrer. Il haïssait maintenant les elfes. Le commerce que Thorïn avait ouvert avec eux était, a ses yeux, irresponsable, une traitrise. Elle s'était énerver. Et heureusement que Balïn avait été là. Le vieux nain avait prétendu que Dìs souhaitait la voir de toute urgence, sachant que Thorïn ne pouvait rien refuser à sa soeur *en même temps, vu son caractère...*

**Voilà ! Alors, Mary-Sue ou no Mary-Sue ? Mais avant de vous quitter, rappel de la chronologie. Tout se passe durant le Troisième Âge.**  
**1999 : Thràin Ier vient en Erebor et fonde le royaume des Nains "sous la Montagne"**  
**2210 Thorïn Ier quitte Erebor, et s'en va au nord vers les Montagnes Grises où se rassemblent à présent les débris des Gens de Durin**  
**2590 Thror revient en Erebor. Gror, son frère, s'en va dans les Monts de Fer.**  
**2770 Smaug-le-Dragon se rue sur l'Erebor. Destruction de Dale. Thror parvient à s'enfuir avec Thorïn II et Thrain II.**  
**2790 Thror est tué par un Orque dans la Moria. Les Nains se rassemblent pour une guerre de vengeance**  
**2793 Début de la guerre des Nains et des Orques.**  
**2799 Bataille de Nanduhirion devant la Porte Est de la Moria. Thorïn et Thrain s'en vont s'établir au Nord de l'Ered Luin, au delà de la Comté.**  
**2841 Thrain II se met en route ; il projette de revoir l'Erebor, mais il est pourchassé par les serviteur de Sauron**  
**2845 Thrain le Nain est emprisonné à Dol Guldur. On lui dérobe le Septième Anneau, qu'il portait sur lui.**  
**2850 Gandalf pénètre de nouveau à Dol Guldur et découvre que son maitre est bel et bien Sauron qui s'efforce de rassembler entre ses mains tous les Anneaux, et recherche la trace de l'Unique et de l'Héritier d'Isildur. Gandalf trouve Thrain, et reçoit la clé d'Erebor. Thrain meurt à Dol Guldur.**  
**2890 Naissance de Bilbo dans la Comté**  
**2941 Thorïn Oakenshield et Gandalf rendent visite à Bilbo dans la Comté. Bilbo rencontre Sméagol/Gollum et trouve l'Anneau. Bataille des Cinq Armées. Bard d'Esgaroth tue Smaug. Mort de Thorïn II**

**Voilà la version "officielle", qui se trouve à la fin de mon exemplaire du Seigneur des Anneaux. Selon mes modifications, si les Gens de Durin vivent bien au Nord d'Ered Luin, Dain en est le chef, et ils se sont réfugiés là-bas. Evidemment, Thorin ne meurt pas pendant la Bataille. Elduïn à 45 ans au départ de la Compagnie. Elle est donc né en l'an 2896 du Troisième Âge.**  
**J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'essaierai d'être à l'heure, mais je promet rien. Celle fic est certainement plus compliqué que Born to Die, où j'utilise les vrais personnages, et que School, qui est juste du fun, même s'il y a une construction.**  
**INFO : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai un projet d'écriture à quatre mains, avec la betterave électrique ELECTROBEET, mais ce sera surement sur Harry Potter, avec peut-être des perso qui se balladent (auteurs, autre fandoms...)**  
**Sur le changement de pseudo, comme j'ai eu des questions, j'ai une amie qui à réussi à me dégouter de Ginny ( Naomie pour ne pas la citer). Le trip "Luna Lovegood" du moment à aider à choisir le nouveau. Bref, Bisous, et à dans deux semaines, peut être. Juste, 4386 on à Mots. C'est à dire le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris C'est pas classe ça ?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! Comme vous êtes mignons, je prend de l'avance dans mes textes pour être à l'heure. *Génial...* Au moment où j'écris, c'est à dire quatre jours avant la parution, on a dépassé la barre des 300 vues, et je tiens à énormément remercier ma follower Lilinn et ma fidèle revieweuse Neiflheim. Les filles (ou les garçons, ou les autres /What ?/), JE VOUS AIME ! Je compte faire un chapitre assez long, mais à trois dans ma tête, comment vous voulez que je puisse réellement écrire ce que je veux ? Souhaitons ensuite la bienvenue dans notre montagne à kaila. felein. Mouillez tous une peluche en son honneur ! Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Oh, une dernière chose, je suis à la recherche d'une Bêta. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un ou que vous êtes intéressé, go PM! **  
**Je vous aime très très beaucoup, vous êtes géniaux !**

Thorïn s'inquiétait pour Kili. Celui-ci disparaissait de plus en plus fréquemment, et personne ne savait où il était. Il se dérobait à ses tâches d'héritier, ce qui agaçait évidemment le roi, mais c'était surtout l'oncle qui avait peur. Depuis la reprise d'Erebor, et la défection de celle qu'il aimait, Kili avait des propos très extrémistes sur les Elfes. Evidemment, le roi sous la Montagne en voulait encore à Thranduil d'avoir refuser de l'aider, mais ce commerce avec son peuple était nécessaire. Thorïn n'aimait pas les Elfes. Mais il faisait ce qu'il devait pour son peuple. Brusquement, il se leva de son siège, s'attirant des regards étonnés des autres membres du Conseil. Frayer était absent, comme Balin et Dwalin, alors pourquoi continuer une séance avec la moitié des membres absent ? Le roi quitta la salle, après avoir jeter un regard éloquent à son second neveu. Celui-ci repris la parole, tandis que le Roi, fatigué des tribulations stériles, rejoignait ses appartements. Il passa dans le grand hall qui menait aux mines, et allait le traverser lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le quatrième couloir, celui que personne n'empruntait jamais. Il s'y tourna, mais un messager arriva à se moment précis. Thorïn dépêcha un garde pour aller inspecter le passage, et se mit à lire la lettre que lui tendait le serviteur. Un sourire fugace passa sur son visage. Quelques temps auparavant, Balin avait envoyé une invitation à Bilbo, pour qu'il revienne visiter ses amis. Le Hobbit avait accepter, et se mettais en route juste après avoir envoyer la lettre. Le grand nain *PUTAIN C'EST UN NAIN, IL EST PAS GRAND* se tourna vers le messager, lui ordonnant d'amener la missive à Balin.  
"Lâchez-moi !  
- Le roi veut vous voir."  
Thorïn se tourna vers la source soudaine du bruit. Le garde qu'il avait envoyé inspecter le tunnel était de retours, et tenait par la bras la jeune Elduïn.  
"Si vous saviez ce que j'en ai à faire du roi...  
Silence. La voix du nain avait claquée, autoritaire. La demi-humaine tourna la tête vers lui, et jura. Lâchez-la, et laissez nous", ajouta le souverain à l'intention des gardes et du messager, qui se rappelèrent tous mystérieusement qu'ils avaient quelque chose de très important à faire.  
La jeune femme renifla dédaigneusement, et remit sa manche en place. Elle releva ensuite la tête, et fixa le mâle *euh...* bon d'accord, le nain, en face d'elle.  
"Que faisiez-vous ici ?  
- Je crois que j'ai le droit de me promener à ma guise non ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, Votre Altesse ? Le dernier mot avait été prononcé tellement insolemment que les puristes du protocole auraient fait une crise d'apoplexie.  
- Je voulais vous voir à propos des évènements qui ont eu lieu durant la visite du roi des elfes. Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait ? Hormis me faire passer pour idiot, ce que j'ai un peu de mal à digérer, vous avez fait croire à Thranduil que je n'était pas aimé de mes sujet, nous mettant dans une situation... délicate. De plus, vous avez menacé une elfe.  
- Il n'était pas dans mes intentions qu'elle le saches... Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que vous alliez venir faire votre petite promenade au clair de lune. De plus, j'ai pour principe de ne m'incliner devant personne. Vous n'êtes pas une exception."  
La jeune femme n'avait certainement pas l'intention de ravaler sa fierté, elle souleva donc ses jupes et quitta le hall, laissant derrière elle un Thorïn médusé.

Elduïn savait que ce coup d'éclat se retournerait contre elle un jour. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle s'ennuyait. Depuis le départ des blondes peroxydées qui servaient de partenaires commerciaux à l'oncle de ses frères, elle n'avait rien fait. Son père n'avait plus sollicité ses talents, Ballin devait aider à diriger le royaume, Kili disparaissait de plus en plus souvent (elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vu depuis une semaine), et Fili s'éloignait d'elle. Dìs était adorée des naines, et l'hybride évitait de la déranger en journée, car elle n'était pas très aimée des autres nobles. Et Mayio, qui avait toujours jouit d'une très grande liberté, n'était jamais à ses côtés. La jeune femme était donc constamment seule. Bofur était évidemment son ami, mais lui aussi avait d'autres obligations. C'est pour ça que régulièrement, Elduïn quittait la Montagne.  
Ce matin, après sa joute verbale contre Thorïn, Elduïn ressentit le besoin de s'isoler. Aller à Dale ne lui aurait pas suffit. Elle décida donc de s'enfoncer dans la roche. Derrière le collier de diamant, un passage s'ouvrait, et menait vers une salle abandonnée. Là, la jeune femme avait installé un lit, une table et une chaise, ainsi que beaucoup de papier. Elle traduisait en langue commune les nombreux ouvrages qui l'intéressaient, cela lui permettant également de parfaire son kuzdhûl. La langue des nains, aux sons gutturaux et rudes, n'était pas celle à laquelle elle était habitué. Balin lui avait enseigné, mais ses ordres, et ses discussions avec son père étaient en langage commun. Aussi, elle avait rapidement oublié bien des usages de la langue. Les ouvrages qu'elle recopiait traitaient beaucoup des poisons et de botanique, mais aussi d'astronomie, d'architecture, des pierres précieuses. La jeune femme observait un Traité du granit et de ses différentes utilisations, quand elle appuya malencontreusement sur une pierre qui saillait du mur. Alors, tout un pan de roche bascula, révélant un couloir sombre. Elduïn attrapa la bougie qui brûlait sur la table, et se glissa dans le passage.  
Il faisait froid. Cet endroit lui rappelait les couloirs menant aux salles de tortures secrètes de son père. Là où elle avait passé tellement de temps. Ses démons se réveillèrent, et en même temps des peurs ancestrales, humaines. Celles du noir, des espaces clos. Celle des monstres des profondeurs. La jeune demi-humaine respira profondément. Elle devait savoir qui pouvait avoir accès à son abri. Ou bien, ce passage menait-il vers d'autres salles cachées ?

Le boyau tournait à droite, tout en descendant en pente douce. Des anneaux de métal parcouraient les murs, attendant les torches. Les-dis murs étaient d'une roche noire, qu'Elduïn ne connaissait pas. Ils luisaient d'humidité, et de moisissures et par endroit fleurissaient des champignons. La seule lumière était celle de la bougie de la jeune femme, qui avait pris soin d'en mettre une deuxième dans sa poche, avec un briquet. Enfin, le passage retrouva l'horizontal. De ce qu'elle pensait savoir, la jeune femme allait vers le Nord. Enfin, une lueur apparut. Elle luisait au bout du couloir, signifiant l'arrivée. Ou presque. En fait, le couloir tournait, et la lumière était émise par une salle tout de suite après. Elduïn entra, découvrant une grotte naturelle, aux dimensions impressionnantes. Des stalactites parcouraient le plafond, mais elle n'en voyait que la pointe. La lumière brillait depuis une ouverture, pratiquée dans la roche. La jeune femme comprit tout de suite. De petits puits étaient pratiqués dans la Montagne, servant de conduit d'aération. Dedans, des miroirs reflétaient et augmentaient la lumière solaire, et l'amenait dans des salles pour les éclairer.

La jeune femme baissa alors les yeux. Devant elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, s'étendait un lac. Il luisait d'une lueur verte, et Elduïn le trouva magnifique. Une île se dressait au milieu. La jeune femme n'hésita pas. Elle défit les lacets de sa chemise, ôta son pantalon, et se glissa dans l'eau après avoir posée sa bougie. Elle ne gardait sur elle qu'une tunique courte moulante et ses sous-vêtements. Enfin, elle arriva sur le petit bout de terre, et se glissa dessus. La jeune femme ôta, non sans difficultés, sa tunique mouillée qui lui collait à la peau, et détailla autour d'elle. Elle aurait put croire qu'elle avait atterrit sur un simple caillou, mais non. La roche encerclait un vaste... trou ? Et ce creux abritait un endroit merveilleux. De l'herbe y et des fleurs poussaient un peu partout. En son centre, un genre d'autel abritait trois pierres. Elles brillaient d'une douce lueur. *T'aime ce mot hein ?* /Pire que les poneys.../ Elduïn était fasciné par cet endroit. Elle posa son vêtement trempé sur un buisson, et décida d'explorer un peu plus. L'île était petite, elle en fit rapidement le tour. Puis, elle s'approcha de la berge, pour voir de l'autre côté de l'eau. Un passage remontait vers les entrailles de la Montagne, mais elle ne souhaitait pas aller voir. Pour le moment. La jeune femme repensa aux tortures qu'elle avait endurées. Si elle avait sut que les profondeurs pouvaient aussi contenir de telles beautés ! La fatigue de ses derniers jours aidant, la jeune femme s'endormit dans l'herbe grasse de cette salle secrète.

Les jours qui suivirent, Elduïn retourna fréquemment dans la grotte. Mais, elle était obligée de rentrer chez elle le soir. Et justement, un soir, alors qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre, elle fut appeler par son père.  
"Elduïn, tu reprends du service, lui annonça-t-il brusquement.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ne sois pas insolente jeune fille. J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission. Tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faudra, et ce sera ta dernière.  
- Vraiment ? La femme se réjouit secrètement. Pas parce qu'elle tuait encore. Mais parce que c'était la dernière fois. Depuis la mort de Cherries, les remords l'accablaient à chaque fois qu'elle tuait. Alors, elle se sentait enfin libérée. *Libérée, délivrée ! Ok je sort...*  
- Vraiment.  
- Et, qui est-ce ?  
- Thorïn."  
L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. La brune voulut balbutier, mais sa gorge s'était brusquement asséchée, l'empêchant d'émettre un son. Ellefaillit tomber, et se rattrapa à la colonne derrière laquelle elle était cachée.  
"Je dois retourner au Conseil. Je te reverrais après l'accomplissement de ta mission."

Après le départ de son géniteur -elle se répugnait encore plus à l'appeler père à présent- Elduïn se mit à réfléchir intensément. Comment pouvait-elle assassiner l'homme le plus protégé de la Montagne ? C'était la question qu'elle aurait dût se poser. Mais non. Celle qu'elle se posa fut_ "Comment pourrais-je assassiner le frère de celle qui m'accepta chez elle, l'oncle de mes frères, comment pourrais-je les regarder en face ensuite ?"_ Elle ne voulais pas que sa famille puisse éprouver ce qu'elle avait ressentie après la mort de sa seule amie. Elle ne voulait pas voir Dìs déspérée comme la fois où Sigrid était morte. Elle voulait affronter son père. Elle était déterminée. Rapidement, elle retourna dans ses appartements, où elle se dévêtit, pour se changer. En effet, Bilbo, un ami de la Compagnie, et le Cambrioleur qui leur avaient permis d'entrer dans la Montagne pour en chasser Smaug six ans auparavant, était attendu aujourd'hui, et Dìs avait insisté pour qu'elle soit présente au repas de bienvenue. Mais, au moment où elle se retrouva nue devant son miroir, une cicatrice sur son épaule lui rappela qu'elle devait obéissance à son géniteur. Elle frémit, et s'habilla.

Bien évidemment la femme portait une robe, légèrement décolletée, d'un joli bleu nuit. Puis, elle s'installa à la table de toilette, et se maquilla légèrement. C'était rare, mais elle le faisait bien, vu qu'elle avait appris par Dìs, qui, triste de ne pas réussir à avoir de fille, lui avait enseigner tout ce qu'une Dame se devait de faire en société.  
Elduïn avait décidée de jouer sur sa différence. Sa robe moulait donc sa taille fine, et ses longs cheveux noirs, qui avaient encore poussés durant l'année qu'elle avait passée à Erebor, pendaient jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Quelques mèches étaient ramenés sur son épaule gauche, permettant de cacher la marque de brûlure que découvrait sa robe. Elle savait pertinemment qu'aucun nains ne la trouverait jolie, ou attirante, ou même intéressante, mais elle s'en fichait. Ce soir, elle serait elle-même.  
L'arrivée de Bilbo fut annoncée environ quarante minutes après que la femme fut descendue de sa chambre. Toute la Compagnie se trouvait dans la salle, ainsi que Dìs, Frayer, Elduïn, Gimli fils de Gloin, et quelques autres nains importants. Tous un peu répartit. Kili discutait à voix basse avec son père, et Fili avec sa mère. Thorïn écoutait Balin et Gloin, et les autres parlaient, sans ordre particulier. Elduïn était nonchalamment assise sur une table, le bas des jambes découvertes, s'attirant les regards outrés de l'épouse de Gloin. Mayio baillait à ses pieds, découvrant son impressionnante dentition. Enfin, le Hobbit arriva.

"Il est petit" fut la première pensée de la jeune femme à son égard. Un regard franc, des cheveux bouclés, des yeux noisette. La demi-humaine décida qu'elle l'aimait bien. D'ordinaire, elle n'agissait pas ainsi, mais le petit homme dégageait une aura de confiance incroyable, mais en même temps, il semblait si fragile qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras, et l'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire pour le protéger le reste de sa vie. Sensation qui la perturbait évidemment. Mais, l'entrée du mi-humain fit quelque chose que la femme n'avait, en un an, jamais vu. Non seulement tous les nains présents s'étaient tut *oh mon Dieu ! C'est possible ?*, mais Thorïn souriait. Et ça, s'était l'événement de l'année. Comment ce type pouvait-il faire sourire le roi en même pas deux secondes, sans même l'ouvrir ? Le regard de la demi-naine était fixé sur le visage de celui qu'elle devait tuer. Il s'était un bref instant illuminé, et ses yeux semblaient briller. Ce fut si fugace que la femme se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait remarquer. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Mayio avait disparu. La demi-naine fronça les sourcils, et se faufila parmi les invités de la petite fête. Elle aperçut alors son loup juste en face du Hobbit. Celui-ci regardait l'animal apeuré, et Elduïn se précipita vers lui, se plaçant entre le prédateur et la proie. Evidemment, elle agissait uniquement pour ne pas se faire massacrer par Kili et Fili après que son animal ait mangé Bilbo. Mais ce n'était pas ce que pensait le Hobbit. Elle s'agenouilla devant le loup, et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Mayio ! Bilbo est un ami !"

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté sur l'animal, qui s'assit au sol, et remua la queue. Finalement, la demi-humaine se rendit compte du silence, et remarqua qu'elle était agenouillée par terre. La vraie elle s'en fichait, mais elle tenait à faire honneur à l'éducation de Dìs, et elle se releva donc, époussetant sa robe. Elle inclina la tête vers le Hobbit, et s'éloigna, suivit du loup. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se défit de ses habits de fête, qu'elle n'avait même pas porté une heure et demie, et se glissa dans sa tenue de cuir souple qu'elle utilisait à l'entrainement. Puis, elle accrocha ses armes, stylets d'assassin, poignard, épée courte, un peu partout sur elle, dans ses manches à sa taille et derrière son dos, et se dirigea vers le dojo de la famille royale où elle savait qu'elle serait seule.  
Les armes volaient dans tous les sens. Trois finirent dans le coeur de la cible, deux autres coups furent manqués et l'une des lames se planta dans le bois de la porte en vibrant, la deuxième arriva manche en avant et rebondit sur le mur avant de tomber. La femme fit une roulade, saisit son arc, et banda, tirant flèches sur flèches. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Et deux flèches manquèrent de peu les nouveaux arrivant, allant se ficher quelque part dans le couloir. Réalisant se qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune femme se releva, et détailla les nouveaux venus. Puis soupira. Thorïn, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tapait du pied par terre, seul signe de son agacement. Bilbo la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Seul Kili semblait s'amuser.  
"El, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà expliquer ?  
- Euuh.. Pas plus de quatre flèches en même temps ? hésita-t-elle en essayant de se remémorer ses cours.  
- Tu tires après avoir posé les questions.  
- Ah oui !"  
Fili soupira, s'attirant un regard glacial de la part de sa soeur.  
"Bilbo, voici Elduïn, notre demi-soeur.  
- Notre soeur tout court Fili, rappela à l'ordre son petit frère.  
- Euh, et bien, enchanté, dit Bilbo, hésitant.  
- De même M. Baggins". Elle quitta la salle. Bilbo était dans la bibliothèque, Thorïn le savait. Kili et Fili s'entrainaient et Frayer et Dìs étaient retournés dans leurs appartements. Le roi nain en profita pour aller dans sa chambre, et ouvrir un passage caché. Il descendit le boyau, et arriva dans la grotte qu'Elduïn avait découverte quelques jours plus tôt. Là, il se dévêtit, et nagea jusqu'à l'île. Le problème, c'est que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

Le nain trouvait étrange que la jeune soeur de ses neveux connaissent la grotte. La femme dormait. Un chaudron bouillonnait tranquillement, inoffensif, mais Thorïn reconnut bien vite l'odeur. Du poison à lame. Une simple égratignure pouvait tuer avec ça. À qui le destinait-elle ? Soudain, il remarqua que la brune, qui dormait sur le ventre, ne portait rien pour couvrir son dos. Le nain approcha la torche de son corps, et eu un haut le coeur. Le dos entier était couvert de cicatrices, de trace de coup. Toutes dataient d'au moins un an, mais la vue de ce dos le révolta. Qui pouvait bien faire ça à une personne, toute hybride qu'elle fut ? Mais il dut faire un mouvement trop vif, car Elduïn se réveilla. Elle tira sur la couverture sur laquelle elle était étendue pour couvrir sa poitrine avec une main, et attrapa sa dague de l'autre. Elle regarda Thorïn dans les yeux, l'horreur peinte sur son visage. Et elle vit qu'il avait vue son dos. Elle se retourna, enfila sa tunique, et s'enfuit, après avoir donner un coup de pied sur le chaudron. Il ne lui restait plus d'ingrédient, elle devrait trouver une autre technique, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle fuyait.

**Voilà ! Alors, gros bisous et à plus!**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'suis triste, j'ai perdue ma revieweuse... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Ouiiiiiiin -pleurs de l'elfe dans le Donjon de Naheulbeuk- Ensuite, comme pour me consoler, la venue de deux nouveaux membres sous la Montagne ! J'ai nommée aliena wyverne ! Je vais raser les soies d'un cochon en ton honneur, petite vouivre. Et le/la deuxième est believeinsethrollins. WELCOME ! Je vous jure, je vous aime trop. **  
**Annonce ! Je souhaite, après la fin de cette histoire (pas tout de suite ne vous inquiétez pas), continuer les aventures d'Elduïn, à laquelle je me suis attachée mine de rien. Je vous consulte quand même, souhaiterez-vous (si je ne la tue pas avant, je ne sais pas encore) qu'elle revienne dans une aventure qui se passerait au temps du Seigneur des Anneaux ?**  
**Nous avons dépassé les 400 vues ! Je sais, cela peut paraitre pas beaucoup, mais pour moi c'est énorme ! vous êtes juste EPIC les gens ! **  
**Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, elles sont la propriété de Peter Jackson et Ed Sheeran**  
**Nouveau : Je donne désormais la playlist de la dizaine de musique qui m'accompagne durant la conception de chaque chapitre. **  
**Playlist chapitre cinq : La main Verte, Tryo / Get it Hot, ACDC / Road Tripping, Red Hot Chili Peppers / Misty Mountains, Richard Armitage and the Dwarf Cast / Lose Yourself, Eminem / Self Inflicted, Katy Perry / Durin's Folk, Howard Shore / Hold the Line, Toto / Cocaïne, ZZ Top / Eyes of the Tiger, Survivor**

* * *

La peur. Elduïn ne la connaissait qu'à cause de son père. La peur du noir, elle lui avait été inconnue jusqu'aux séances de tortures. Celle des profondeurs également. Mais, l'envie de l'exploration l'avait emporté, et elle avait finalement réussi à s'engager dans les profondeurs. Et ces profondeurs, celles de la Montagne Solitaire, lui avaient apportées des moments de paix. Ce lac, cette île... Elle y était si bien.. Puis, à nouveau, tout avait volé en éclats. Non seulement le roi avait réussi à deviner le contenu du chaudron, mais en plus, il avait vu son dos. Nue devant son miroir, Elduïn observait tant bien que mal les cicatrices qui parcouraient l'arrière de son corps. La plus impressionnante était sans nul doute celle d'un coup d'épée. Une longue marque blanche, qui datait de plus de vingt ans, courait depuis le bas de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite. Le reste n'était que traces de coup, d'hématomes. La femme savait que son père viendrait assez vite. Un long frisson parcourut son corps, car elle avait échouer. Le chaudron avait contenu tous les ingrédients qui lui restait pour préparer son poison, et il n'en restait plus une goutte.  
Justement, un coup se fit entendre à la porte. La jeune femme attrapa une tunique qui lui tombait aux genoux, et ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil, comme elle s'y attendait, patientait son géniteur. Un nouveau frisson parcourut son corps, et elle baissa la tête. "J'ai pour principe de ne m'incliner devant personne". Elle se souvenait encore l'avoir dit au roi nain. Mais ici, elle n'avait pas le choix. La brune demi-humaine préférait ne pas être insolente comme lors de ses derniers échanges avec celui qui lui avait donné la vie.

"Deux semaines. Pourquoi le faux-roi n'est-il pas mort, Elduïn ?  
- Je m'excuse mon père, j'ai eu un contretemps..."

Elle ne vit pas la gifle partir. Mais elle la sentit. La puissance du coup fut telle que la femme tomba au sol. La lèvre avait éclatée, et le goût métallique du sang se répandait dans sa bouche.

"Je me fiche de tes contretemps, annonça le nain blond d'une voix froide comme la mort. Tu as deux jours pour le tuer. Ou cette jolie cicatrice que tu porte dans le dos ne sera rien, c'est clair ?  
- Père, je n'aurai pas assez de temps pour..."

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Soudain, son père se baissa, et l'attrapa par le col. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, sa fille sentit l'haleine avinée, et compris. La moindre parole déchainerait sur elle une tempête de violence, plus  
dangereuse encore que Smaug. Pourtant, elle ne put résister.

"Je ne peux pas le tuer ! Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même !  
- Tu peux !"

Comme elle l'avait prédit, l'avalanche de frappe ne lui laissa aucun répit. Les côtes, les flancs, le visage, les jambes. Aucunes parties de son corps ne fut épargné. Mais le pire, ce furent les cris. Son père était devenue fou. Il disait que la femme l'avait trahi, que si elle ne tuait pas Thorïn, c'était parce qu'elle n'aimais plus son père, mais qu'elle avait choisie le côté de l'oncle de ses frères, que seul Kili était digne de lui, et tant d'autres choses. Le flot de paroles sortant de sa bouche devint alors incompréhensible. Le nain ivre s'arrêta soudain de frapper, et s'agenouilla près de sa fille.

"Pardonne moi, s'il te plait, Elduïn, pardonne moi, pardonne moi..." La litanie de mot semblait ne jamais se stopper, et la femme était coincée contre son père, qui la tenait dans ses bras. Mais, soudain, il changea de ton. Il parlait en geignant, comme un enfant.

"Elduïn, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je t'aime ma puce..." Mais, en même temps qu'il disait cela, il se rapprochait d'elle, et, soudainement, posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres. La brune eu un mouvement de recul qu'elle se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière elle. Mais elle ne le sentit pas, tellement elle était choquée. Son père la regarda, et la haine flamboya dans ses pupilles noires. Il se releva, hurlant que le devoir d'une fille était d'aimer son père, et qu'elle se devait de faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait fit sortir la jeune femme de sa langueur. Elle ne souvenais de rien, ci ce n'est que son père l'avait rouée de coup. Elle essaya de bouger, mais ne put que gémir.

"Non, ne bouge pas."

La brune sursauta en entendant la voix honnie. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, mais la lumière lui fit les fermer immédiatement après.

"Tu es tombée dans un escalier. Je t'ai amené ici pour qu'on s'occupe de toi. Maintenant, je suis rassuré. Tu vas bien. Je dois aller au Conseil."

Lorsque son père quitta la pièce, Elduïn réessaya de quitter son lit. Elle posa ses pieds au sol, et essaya de se lever, mais fut prise d'un vertige. La pièce se mit à tourner autour d'elle, et elle se rattrapa au mur. Lorsqu'elle put enfin voir autour d'elle sans vomir, elle détailla la pièce où elle se trouvait. Sa chambre. Elle s'observa dans le miroir. Son corps, marbré de bleus, faisait peine à voir. Son visage était tuméfié. La lèvre supérieure avait éclatée, et un hématome violacé couvrait toute la partie droite de son visage, l'empêchant d'ouvrir totalement l'oeil. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage. La séance du Conseil d'aujourd'hui était ouverte au public. La brune attrapa une tunique, un pantalon de toile, et une cape de lin, dont elle rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête, cachant sa figure défigurée *...*. La femme traversa rapidement les couloirs qui lui permettraient d'accéder à la salle du Conseil, et se glissa entre les portes. Elle pensait s'asseoir juste en face de son père, et lui sourire de la même manière qu'a ses victimes, mais elle eut une idée. Elle s'assit juste en face de Thorïn, gardant son capuchon sur la tête. Balin arriva, et Frayer juste derrière lui. Les deux s'assirent en face de leur roi, et Elduïn se plaça de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Thorïn était assis en bout de table. Il vit du coin de l'oeil son Hobbit se glisser au premier rang, aux côtés de la personne au capuchon. D'ailleurs, le nain qu'il avait envoyé lui demander de le retirer arriva vers les deux. Le grand nain *nan ! Il est pas grand ! Il fait 1m58 ! Il est plus petit que Mathieu Sommet !* /C'est con de s'appeler Sommet quand on est tout petit/ eu un haut le coeur en voyant le visage de la personne. Apparemment, elle avait dû avoir mal. Le roi sentit son neveu sursauter à côté de lui. Le blond héritier de Durin se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers sa soeur, s'attirant des regards étonnés. Mais ce fut la réaction de Frayer qui étonna le plus le brun. Il se contenta de se retourner en fronçant les sourcils, avant de revenir vers la table.

De son côté, Elduïn vit arriver son frère ainé vers elle. Il était évident qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'y lui était arrivé. Tomber dans les escaliers. Son père lui avait fourni l'excuse parfaite. La femme sourit à son ainé, et lui expliqua avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche se qui lui était arrivé. Le blond se contenta de ces explications, car son oncle le rappela auprès de lui.

La discussion était longue. Le Conseil parlait des différents problèmes de l'extraction du minerai. Thorïn avait du mal à se concentrer, la brune le voyait. Mais Fili lui, n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Les nains allaient et venaient. La femme se tourna alors vers son voisin, le Hobbit.

" ? Que diriez d'aller faire un tour ?  
- À vrai dire, ces discussion m'ennuient un peu. Mais je ne sais pas... Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger.  
- Oh, mais cela ne me dérange pas, dit-elle avec un sourire. Y a t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez faire en particulier ?  
- En fait, chuchota le petit être, il y a des livres à la bibliothèque sur la fondation d'Erebor, mais je ne peut les comprendre.  
- Je peux essayer de vous apprendre la langue des nains. Mais elle est compliqué.  
- Allons-y alors, je n'ai pas peur des défis !"

Les deux sortirent donc, et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Là, Elduïn attrapa le premier livre qu'elle trouva, pas trop compliqué.

"Qui a-t-il dans cet ouvrage ? questionna Bilbo, intrigué.  
- C'est un recueil de chansons. Souhaitez-vous les connaitre ?  
- Il y en a une... Thorïn et le reste des Nains l'avaient chantée lors de leur venue chez moi. Je me souviens que cela parlait de l'attaque de la montagne.  
- Il y en a plusieurs. Laissez-moi vous en chanter une.  
- Avec plaisir."

La brune ouvrit la bouche, et la chanson des nains résonna dans la pièce, secouant Bilbo autant que la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue dans son trou de Hobbit :

_Far over the Misty mountains cold (Au delà des Montagnes embrumées)_  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns old, (Non loin des sombre cavernes du passé)_  
_We must away here break of day (Dans l'aube bleutée il faut aller)_  
_To find or long forgotten gold. (En quête de l'or pâle et enchantée)_

_The pins were roaring on the hight, (Les pins gémissaient, haut et fièrs)_  
_The wind were moaning in the night (Les vents rugissaient dans la nuit d'hiver) _  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread (Rouge le feu, sur milles lieux)_  
_The trees, like torches, blazed whith light (Flambaient les arbres torches de lumière)_ (1)

"Merveilleux. En avez vous d'autres ?  
- Une seule. Mais avant, chantez aussi, maitre Hobbit. J'aimerai entendre une chanson de chez vous."  
Le Hobbit sourit, et chanta à son tour :

_Home is behind, the world ahead (La maison est derrière, le monde est devant)_  
_And there are many paths to tread (Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prend) _  
_Tought shadow, to the edge of night (À travers l'ombre, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit)_  
_Until the stars are all alight (Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit)_  
_Mist and shadow (Brumes et nuages)_  
_Cloud and shade (Noyé dans l'obscurité)_  
_All shall fade (Tout va se mêler)_  
_All shall fade (Oh tout va... se mêler)(2)_

Elduïn écoutait les paroles de cette chansons, et souriait. La voix du Hobbit était agréable à entendre, et elle apprécia les paroles.

"Il est dangereux de prendre la route. On la suit, et si on ne prend pas garde, elle nous emmène loin de chez nous (3) dit-elle.  
- Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé ? De partir et de ne pas retourner chez vous je veux dire.  
- Oui. Une fois, j'ai quitté les Montagnes, après le départ de mes frères. Je n'y suis jamais revenu.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai suivi mon père et son épouse. Ils venaient ici.  
- Son épouse ? Si je peux me permettre, votre situation m'a l'air compliquée. Consentiriez vous à me la raconter ?  
- Oh, et bien ce n'est si compliqué que ça. Mon père à épouser la soeur de Thorïn du temps de la Montagne, avant l'attaque du Dragon. Après, devant la montagne qui flambait, Dìs a suivie son frère, avec Fili qui venait de naître. Mon père était avec eux, mais après l'arrivée de Kili, il est allé chercher fortune. Il voulait offrir une belle vie à ses descendants, qui sont aussi fils de Durin, l'un des sept pères fondateurs des Nains. Il est donc parti, et à trouver du travail chez les humains. Là, il a rencontré ma mère, une jeune humaine naïve. Et puis, je suis née, et Frayer à du retourner à la Montagne, où j'ai été élevée comme une naine.  
- Triste histoire que voilà...  
- Je vous doit une autre chanson !  
- Vrai !"

Elduin sourit. Ce Hobbit lui plaisait. Il était sympathique, et savait détendre l'atmosphère. Elle attrapa donc le livre, et trouva une chanson traduite. Elle la tendit à Bilbo, l'encourageant à chanter.

"Mais, je ne connais pas l'air..."

Elle attrapa une harpe qui trainait dans un coin, bel instrument en or, et donna la mélodie. Il sourit, et chante à voix basse, hésitant sur quelques paroles :

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's son_

_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_  
_Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn over and over_  
_The mountain side_

_And if we should die tonight_  
_Then we should all die together_  
_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_  
_Calling out for the rope_  
_Prepare as we will_  
_Watch the flames burn over and over_  
_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall in_  
_Surely I'll do the same_  
_Come finding mountain holes_  
_We got too close to the flame_  
_Calling out for the rope_  
_Hold fast and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn and over_  
_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns then_  
_My brothers will die_  
_And as the sky's falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire (fire)_  
_And I see fire (fire)_  
_And I see fire (fire)_  
_And I see fire (burn on and on and mountains sigh)_ (4)

"Bravo ! s'écria la femme en riant."

Et vraiment, Elduïn était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis... En fait, elle n'avait jamais rit comme ça. Ce Hobbit était joyeux. Il la transformait. Enfin, ils s'installèrent à une table, après avoir trouver un abécédaire nain, et la brune s'efforça d'enseigner le kuzdhul à son nouvel ami.

C'est là que, bien des heures après, Dwalin, Balin et Thorïn les trouvèrent. Penchés sur un livre, le bouclé aux gros pieds *T'as de ces périphrase pour désigner les gens...* s'efforçait de répéter une phrase aux prononciations difficiles. Le roi fronça les sourcils, et murmura à son capitaine de dire à la femme qu'il voulait la voir. Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa le seul que la brune pouvait ouvrir, et elle se leva, hésitante. Souhaitant une bonne nuit au Hobbit, elle s'approcha du roi, qui lui dit juste de la suivre.  
Ils marchèrent un bon moment, avant d'arriver aux appartements du grand nain *bon, t'a pas l'air de comprendre que, C'EST UN NAIN!*. Il fit entrer la femme, et l'emmena dans son bureau, avant de lui désigner une chaise.

"Que voulez-vous ? la femme avait repris son attitude défensive dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui.  
- Qui ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Pour qui était le poison ? Moi ? Où un des membres du Conseil ?  
- Si vous aviez peur que je vous tue, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir enfermé ?  
- Parce que je voulais savoir si c'était bien moi d'abord. Et puis, je crois savoir que vous avez une assez mauvaise expérience des prisons.  
- Pardon ?  
Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?  
- Tu crois vraiment que ton père pouvait avoir des salles de tortures sans que je le saches ?  
Cette phrase eut le don d'énerver Elduïn, une colère noire, comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie.  
- Alors vous saviez ? VOUS SAVIEZ ? ET VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT ? SAVEZ-VOUS CE QU'IL Y FAIT, CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ? VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE CE QUE L'ON PEUT RESSENTIR LORSQUE C'EST VOTRE PROPRE PÈRE QUI VOUS TORTURE ? POURQUOI N'AVEZ-VOUS JAMAIS RIEN FAIT ?  
- Alors c'est vrai... C'est bien Père qui t'a fait ça...  
La brune se tourna vers l'entrée, d'où venait la voix. Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Fili. Droit, la fureur tel un brasier luisait dans ses yeux.  
- C'est Père qui t'a voler cette innocence. Qui t'a brisé... Que t'a-t-il fait faire, El ? Dis-moi."

La femme regarda son frère. Puis le roi. Puis son frère à nouveau. Alors, brisée, elle raconta. La torture. Les missions. Les meurtres. Le plan de son père pour tuer Thorïn. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Le récit fini, elle fixa dans les yeux son frère. Elle venait de trahir son père. Son maître. La peur la fit trembler, et elle se mit à imaginer toutes les tortures qu'elle allait subir. Soudain, elle sursauta. Une main puissante venait de se poser sur son épaule.

"Vas chercher ton père Fili, ordonna le roi. Qu'il soit amené dans la salle du trône."

Le nain blond s'inclina, et quitta la pièce. Elduïn, qui luttait pour paraitre forte devant son ainé, sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce. Seule la poigne de Thorïn l'empêcha de s'écraser par terre. Elle s'agrippa à la tunique du grand roi *OK, j'arrête, ça sert à rien...*, qui l'aida à marcher jusqu'au lit de la pièce d'à côté. Ensuite, il fouilla dans l'une des armoires, pleine de fiole, et lui tendit l'une d'elles, pleine d'un liquide bleu. La femme la saisit, et, après avoir retiré le bouchon la renifla. Elle reconnut une potion que lui donnait Balin lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle en avala une petite gorgée.

"Merci."

Le roi leva le regard vers elle, et fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi ?  
- De m'avoir aidé...  
- C'est Fili qui a eut l'idée.  
- Même. Vous... Vous avez mieux agit envers moi en quelques heures que Frayer en 51 ans..."

Thorïn s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit à son côté sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, qui se blottit soudainement contre lui. Il l'observa. Une enfant. Cette fille était une enfant terrifiée, qui avait besoin de réconfort. Alors, comme lorsque Dìs le faisait quand il était petit, comme il l'avait fait pour Fili et Kili en l'absence de leur père, il passa sa main dans son dos, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
Un peu plus tard, la femme dormant dans le lit, et Thorïn se préparant à aller affronter Frayer, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Le roi ouvrit, découvrant Fili.

"Thorïn, Frayer à disparut. Le traitre a réussi à rallier plus de personnes que ne l'avait dit El. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Des gobelins nous attaque !"

**Ahaha, fin foireuse, bonjour ! Je vous aime tellement ! Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Et non, Elduïn n'est pas juste une guerrière, elle a des sentiments. Par contre, la partie avec Bilbo à totalement échappé à mon contrôle... Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plut ! **  
**(1)Misty mountains Cold, par Richard Armitage et la Compagnie des Nains, dans le premier film. (En gros c'est la chanson quand tous ils sont dans la maison de Bilbo)**  
**(2)Edge of Night, par Billy Boyd. Dans le Seigneur des Anneaux III, la chanson que chante Pippin pour Denethor**  
**(3)Citation de la _Communauté de l'Anneau_**  
**(4)I see Fire, Ed Sheeran, écrit spécialement pour le générique de fin de la _Désolation de Smaug_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello ! J'ai perdu toutes mes données, crash de disque dur externe... Bref, il a fallu que je ré-écrive tous mes chapitres en avance... Désolée. Cependant, comme je ne serai pas là demain, enfin, si mais j'aurai pas le temps de poster, je vous offre ce chapitre aujourd'hui. C'est exceptionnel hein.**

**Rar : Merci à Neiflheim d'être revenue, *MERCI !*, et bienvenue à Aliena dans le club -très très fermé- des revieweurs de cette fiction. C'est fermé, mais facile d'y entrer *phrase totalement sans aucun sens*. Vous voyez le carré en bas de l'histoire ? Vous y mettez un commentaire, et Wilcuman ! (Ça veut dire "bienvenu" en rohirrim). Easy non ? Alors fait le, vous gênez pas, je mors pas. **  
**Cette fiction a dépassé les 500 vues ! *Fière d'elle-même* Merci à tout ceux qui me lise, ceux qui lisent le premier chapitre mais pas la suite, bref, je vous aime. C'était l'instant guimauve. **  
**Playlist : Paradise City, Guns'n'Roses / Rape me, Nirvana / Lambé an Dro, Matmatah / Lemon Tree, Fools Garden / Let it Go, chanson Disney / Song of the Lonely Moutain, Neil Finn / Dies Irae, Verdi / Je te donne, Jean-Jacques Goldman / Hannah, les Cowboys Fringuants / I See Fire, Ed Sheeran**

_"Thorïn, Frayer a disparut. Le traitre a réussi à rallier plus de personnes que ne l'avait dit El. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Des gobelins nous attaquent !"_

Le roi nain regarda son neveu, le temps que le sens de la phrase parvienne à son cerveau. Une fois cela fait, il fixa son neveu.

"Trouve Dwalïn, il dirigera l'armée. Je veux tous les soldats disponibles sur la ligne d'où ils arrivent. Ensuite, trouve Bilbo, Dìs et Kili.  
- Mais... Et toi ? Et ma soeur ?  
- Moi je vais récupérer l'abruti qui sert de mari à ma soeur. Et Elduïn... J'aviserai. Même si elle nous a tout révélé, elle aidait Frayer. Elle restera ici pour le moment."

Le Roi retourna dans sa chambre. Il passa rapidement la côte de maille de mitril qui s'y trouvait, et attrapa Orcrist. En se retournant, il vit la gamine dormir sur le lit. Il donna un ordre à l'un de ses gardes, qui eut pour charge de la protéger, mais aussi de la surveiller. Puis, il sortit. Fili était déjà partit exécuter ses ordres.

Le chaos régnant dans la ville-mine le prit à peine sortit des appartements royaux. Partout, naines et enfants couraient, fuyant vers Dale, que Bard avait récupéré cinq ans plus tôt. Le brun se frayait un chemin au milieu des civils, la lame à découvert. Un nain le bouscula, et le roi roula à terre. Sa vision se troubla un instant, et quand il se releva, il n'était plus dans le présent. Il revenait plus d'un siècle en arrière, quand Smaug avait attaqué la Montagne. Une image s'imposa à ses yeux. Une pierre, brillant de mille feux. Son héritage. La maladie qui le rongeait. L'Arkenstone.  
Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, rendant ses yeux totalement noirs. Le voleur. Devait. Mourir. Frayer mourrait. Une vague d'énergie parcourut son corps, et Thorïn se releva, avant de bifurquer et de courir vers la salle du trône.

Le couloir était vide. Il tournait en angle droit vers la droite dans environ dix mètres. Seuls les pas et les halètements du roi peuplait le silence. Non, attendez. Pas seulement. D'autres pas, plus nombreux, venaient du couloir. Des grognements aigus. Le roi se redressa, en alerte. Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait entendus ces bruits. Pourtant, il s'en souvenait comme au premier jour. Une grotte. Une espèce de chose immonde. Une chanson. Les Gobelins.

Ils apparurent au tournant. Peaux vertes, des pustules purulents, et des lames ébréchées. L'un d'eux, avec une espèce de couronne sur la tête, le vit en premier. Il dressa sa lame en avant, et se jeta sur le nain qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci attendit patiemment que son adversaire soit à porté d'épée, et lui passa celle-ci dans la gorge. En voyant leur prince tomber ainsi, tous se jetèrent sur lui. Mais la folie décuplait les forces du grand nain. Le premier Gobelin fut décapité par un revers fulgurant, couvrant de sang le noble visage. Trois autres arrivèrent, hésitant un instant. Trop longtemps. Un pied jaillit, la lourde botte rencontra la tête de l'un d'eux, la nuque craqua sourdement, et la créature tomba par terre tel une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Furieux, les deux autres se jetèrent sur le roi. L'un visait la tête, mais l'autre, vicieux, tenta de l'atteindre au bas-ventre. Le nain lança son poing, mais le manqua. La chose en face de lui contra par un direct du gauche en pleine poitrine, mais s'explosa les phalanges contre l'armure du Roi. Celui-ci répliqua par un coup de poing dans le visage, et le sang jaillit du nez presque inexistant du Gobelin. Il l'acheva en enfonçant Orcrist dans la cage thoracique de la créature. La dernière réussit cependant à enfoncer la vieille épée ébréchée dans la cuisse du nain. Celui-ci rugit de douleurs, et devint encore plus dangereux. La tête du gobelin atterrit aux pieds de la vingtaine qui restaient, et qui avaient observé le combat. Ceux-ci observèrent le roi, avant de se ruer sur lui.

"Trouve moi Dìs, et amène-la moi.  
- Bien Père."

Frayer se tenait devant son fils, dans les appartements qu'il s'était aménagé près de là où il tenait ses réunions, que ce soit avec ses sbires, ou avec le Grand Gobelin. Lorsque le nain blond avait contacté le nouveau chef, celui-ci n'avait mis qu'une condition : pouvoir faire souffrir Thorïn. Ça ne dérangeais pas le traitre, mais le roi ne devait pas mourir tant qu'il ne s'était pas assuré de la fidélité de ceux qui l'entoureraient quand il dirigerait. Il avait donc déjà prévu de tuer Balin, Gloïn, Dwalïn et Bofur, qui siégeaient aussi au Conseil. Toute la Compagnie de Thorïn et Cie devait mourir, sauf, évidemment, Kili. Kili. Son fils. Sa chose. Depuis qu'il était venu les trouver durant un conseil secret, Frayer avait pris soin de le briser, pour le reconstruire à son image. Kili, fier guerrier, avait été détruit. Pas comme sa soeur. Elle, elle avait été dressée. Non. Frayer avait murmuré des paroles empoisonnées aux oreilles de son fils. Il lui avait appris à obéir, craignant ce qu'il pourrait lui faire en punition. Il avait utilisé sa haine, contre les Elfes, et l'avait transposée sur son oncle. Aujourd'hui, le brun détestait le frère de sa mère, et ne souhaitait que sa chute. À l'inverse, Frayer prenait tellement de plaisir à voir l'archer faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot, une caresse...

Le traitre s'approcha de son fils, et lui posa une main sur la joue. Celui-ci frémit, et son corps s'arqua, pour se rapprocher.

"Tu ferais tout pour moi, n'est-ce pas, Kili ?  
- Oui Père, je le jure."

L'enfant poussa un gémissement absolument pas guerrier quand la main de son père glissa dans son dos, caressant d'un doigt distrait la chute de rein.

"Tu sais, il m'arrive encore d'en douter...  
- Non Père ! La voix du brun s'était soudainement affolée. Vous pouvez avoir confiance ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Ordonnez, j'obéirai !  
- Vraiment ? Alors, vas. Trouve ta mère. Amène-la."

Il retira sa main du dos de son fils, et l'observa s'en aller. Puis, il se tourna vers la seconde porte, qui s'ouvrit. Gormac arriva avec le Grand Gobelin. Celui-ci était une créature assez moche, d'environ deux mètres de haut. Il ne ressemblait pas à son prédécesseur, car il n'était pas gros. Très maigre, ses côtes saillaient de sa poitrine. Par contre, un morceau de peau pendait de sa gorge, donnant très envie à Frayer de le couper. Il se retint, et jeta un regard au nain roux qui lui servait d'interprète. Celui-ci se mit à parler dans la langue de la monstruosité, au fur et à mesure que Frayer discourait.

"Nous avons réussi. Selon les dernières informations, le roi se dirige vers la salle du trône. C'est là que nous lui tendrons une embuscade. Blaïn est déjà là bas, avec deux régiments. Le roi sera surpris, et nous en profiterons pour l'arrêter.  
- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? traduit Gormac.  
- Il assistera à l'assassinat de quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Puis, je l'enverrais dans la prison, à la garde de mes plus fidèles soldats. Il y restera le temps que je mate toutes révoltes. Puis il mourra en place publique."  
Les trois comploteurs sortirent, toujours en discutant de la chute de Thorïn.

Une dernier revers fulgurant envoya par terre un cadavre coupé en deux au niveau de la poitrine. Le nain brun, couvert de sang, se releva péniblement, appuyé sur Orcrist. Le sang dégoulinait le long de son visage, salissait ses vêtements et poissait ses cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une haine glacée, et le combat lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits. La pierre avait quittée son cerveau, remplacée par un autre éclat, celui des yeux noirs de son frère. Son frère, tombé à la Bataille d'Azanulbizar. Frérin, à qui il avait promis de ne jamais sombrer dans les méandres de la maladie, comme leur grand-père. Puis, petit à petit, le regard noir de son cadet disparut, remplacé par un autre. Un regard bleu, encadré par des longs cheveux noirs. Des yeux suppliant. Une larme qui roule sur une joue. Le regard couleur glace de Dìs, et sa souffrance. Puis un autre regard, gris celui-ci. Des cicatrices de fouet dans le dos. Puis les pupilles aciers de Fili. Tous ceux à qui il tenait, même s'il s'étonnait qu'Elduïn en fasse partit. Balin, Dwalïn, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Oïn, Gloïn, Ori, Nori et Dori. Tout ceux qui étaient là pour lui. Kili, Fili. Bilbo. Il ne devait pas les décevoir. Sa blessure à la cuisse ne lui faisait plus mal. Mais il devait les retrouver. Et Frayer... Il lui avait confiance. Il l'avait accueilli dans sa maison, dans sa famille. Et il les avait trahi. Il mourrait. Le roi se leva, s'appuyant sur sa jambe non blessée, et essuya d'un geste le sang qui dégoulinait d'une blessure au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Un pas après l'autre, il allait vers la mort de Frayer. Et, seul contre ses gardes, vers sa mort.

Fili courrait. Il était aller dans les appartements de Bilbo en premier, et l'avait envoyer dans la suite de Thorïn, là où il serait le plus en sécurité. Puis, il était aller chercher sa mère. Qui avait disparue. Il ne se trouvait dans ses appartements que l'arc de Kili, qu'il avait ramassé. Le blond avait peur. Il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où il pensait trouver Thorïn, la salle du trône. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, et le sang qui parcourait ses lames gouttait sur le sol. Du sang de Gobelin. Le sang des nains qui les accompagnaient. Certains, il les connaissait. Des gardes avec qui il s'était entrainé. Le marchant d'un collier qu'il avait offert à sa soeur. Un forgeron. Ils étaient morts, parce qu'ils avaient trahis. Et tout ça, à cause de son père. Son Père... Il ne l'était plus. Comment, lui, Fili, avait-il put être aussi aveugle ? Qu'avait fait ce *insulte en kuzdhul* à sa chère petite soeur ? Elduïn... Elle avait tant souffert à cause de lui. Il payerait. Frayer payerait. Le regard de l'épéiste se durcit. Une troupe de Gobelins gisait au milieu du couloir. Il s'approcha en courant. Une mare de sang. De laquelle s'éloignait des pas, et des gouttes sang. Fili se baissa, et étudia les traces. Des bottes de nains, lourdes. Des bottes qu'il connaissait par coeur. Thorïn. Le blond se redressa. Les cadavres devaient dater de dix minutes, voir un quart d'heure. Il repris sa traque.

Thorïn arriva dans la salle du trône au moment où Fili trouvait les cadavres qu'il avait tué plus tôt. Il poussa les portes, et traversa la longue pièce, voyant parfaitement les soldats dissimulés derrière les colonnes. Il regarda devant lui. Frayer. Gormac. le Grand Gobelin. Et, derrière eux, Dìs. Et Kili. Un sourire mauvais traversa le visage de Thorïn. Il fallait juste provoquer un peu Frayer.

"Torturer un enfant ne te suffisait plus ? Il a fallu que tu abuse de l'autre ?"

Il avait lancé cette phrase au hasard, mais l'éclat dans les yeux de Frayer, et la manière dont Kili se tendit lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas tort. Une vague de rage enfla dans la poitrine du roi nain. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher ses neveux contre son gré. Encore moins leur père ! Utilisant ses dernières forces, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et fit face à son beau-frère. Droit, de profil, le bras tendu, tenant son épée à l'horizontal, il avait fière allure, et ressemblait, non pas à un roi déchu, mais à celui qui sauve son peuple. La haine glacée dans ses yeux s'opposait à celle, brulante, que contenait le regard noir de Frayer. Les deux nains restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que, impérial, le traitre lève la main. Kili attrapa le bras de sa mère, et l'amena entre les deux combattants. La mit à genoux. Sortit une dague. La leva. Thorïn avait baissé son épée, et sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri silencieux. La lumière se refléta dans la lame. Et Kili hurla de douleur, une flèche plantée dans la main. Thorïn se retourna, et vit alors un sauveur inespéré. Fili. Droit devant les portes, l'héritier de Durin laissa tomber son bras, et l'arc qui pendait au bout.

"Attrapez-les"

L'ordre, donné d'une voix calme, résonna dans la salle. Orcrist tomba au sol. Thorïn était peut-être fou, mais il savait reconnaitre une défaite. Et ceci en était une.

* * *

Lorsque Elduïn s'éveilla, elle était seule, dans une pièce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Son entrainement pris le dessus, et elle tendit la main vers sa ceinture. Où il n'y avait rien. Elle se calma, et détailla la situation. Elle était dans un lit, dans... Attend, quoi ?! Dès que l'information arriva à son cerveau, elle sauta sur ses pieds, avant de se tâter, et de se rendre compte qu'elle était encore habillée. Elle soupira, puis réfléchit. Les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle fouilla la chambre du regard. Avisa la fiole sur le bureau. À côté, une magnifique dague, qui ne semblait pas faite que pour l'apparat, au vu du fil aiguisé. Elle la récupéra, la soupesa, et la glissa à sa taille. Puis, elle s'assit, réfléchissant. Elle savait où elle devait aller. La salle du trône. C'est là qu'était surement Thorïn. Et Fili. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé au roi avant son frère ? La femme secoua la tête. Ce n'était surement pas le moment de penser à ça. Pourtant, une image se rappela à elle. Elle, justement, dans le bras de... Stop ! Elle envoya une alerte à son cerveau, et sortit. Enfin, tenta de sortir. La pièce était fermée à clé. La jeune femme avisa le panneau de bois, et s'agenouilla devant, pour observer la serrure. Elle soupira. L'une des plus dures à ouvrir sans clé. Une serrure à contrepoids. Elle pesta, et faillit balancer un coup de pied dans la porte. Mais, elle eut une meilleure idée. Thorïn l'avait surprise dans la grotte. Et elle était dans sa chambre non ? Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à chercher l'entrée, la serrure cliqueta, et la porte s'ouvrit. Entra alors Bilbo, accompagné d'un garde, qui se figea en la voyant. La femme en profita, et se jeta hors de la pièce, lançant le pauvre nain sur le Hobbit. Elle s'enfuie en courant, et partit vers la salle royale.

Thorïn venait d'être emmener. Fili nageait dans le brouillard. Une flaque de sang coulait vers lui, tachant les genoux de son pantalon. Une flaque de sang. Le sang de sa mère. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus rien. Son oncle. Sa mère. Son frère. Son père. Tous perdus. Par sa faute.

"Fili. _Il leva la tête._ Oh, digne Fili. Héritier. Prince. _Ricanements._ Prince de quoi hein ? Je crois que tu n'as plus rien. Elle est morte tu sais ? Et pourquoi ? À cause de toi. Tu n'aurais jamais put être le guerrier que je recherche. Kili non plus. Il est fidèle oui. Si tu savais... Comment résister, lorsqu'on le voit se tordre de plaisir, demander encore... Oui. Kili. Il est si désirable... Mais, en aucun cas, il n'est le Guerrier, celui que ta mère à été incapable de me donner. J'ai un crut temps qu'il s'agissait de ma fille. Oh, attend... Qu'elle fille ? Elduïn ? Elle m'a dit ne plus l'être. Elle est même morte. Vois, mon fils, comme on est déçu par tout le monde... Même les siens. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, c'est fini. Ta mère... N'est plus qu'un corps qui se vide de son sang, à tes pieds. Elduïn... Elle a fait l'erreur de le choisir, lui. De choisir ton oncle. Roi sous la Montagne ! Et qu'elle magnifique Roi ! Incapable de voir les complots juste sous son nez ! Il est en route pour la prison, puis sera exécuté en public. Maintenant, mon fils... Tu as fait ton choix, comme Kili. Seulement, tu n'a pas fait le bon. Meurt maintenant. Meurt de la main de celui que tu aimes tant. Meurt de la main de ton frère."

Et Kili s'avança. Résigné à mourir, seul. De la main de son frère. Il revit sa vie. La naissance de Kili. Le départ de Frayer. Son retour, et l'arrivée de sa soeur. Les longs moments passés avec son oncle. Tout cela, perdu à jamais. La fête chez Bilbo. Les échos de l'Homme de la Lune, chanté par Bofur sur une table à Fondcombe. Tout cela. Les Gobelins. Dale. Smaug. La bataille des Cinq Armées. Le retour de sa soeur. Tout. Il leva les yeux. Une lame était pointée sur sa gorge. Au bout, une main dégoulinante de sang. Et un regard. Brûlant de haine. Le regard de son petit frère.

"Laisse moi au moins mourir debout... Kili, s'il te plait..."

Le brun chercha l'assentiment de son père, qui hocha la tête. Fili se releva. Le regard fixé sur son père. Il avisa un mouvement sur la gauche.

"Je mourrai Père. Je mourrai tel le digne héritier de mon Oncle, et de la lignée de Durin. Mais, pas aujourd'hui."

Il se retourna. Courut vers les portes. Son regard fixé sur une silhouette. Dwalïn chargea, accompagné de la dizaine de ses derniers hommes. Fili courut. Il entendit le cris de son ami. Il fut rejoins par Dwalïn, et ses hommes. Ils couraient, côtes à côtes. Et, au bout, les attendant, onze nains et un Hobbit. Dès que les deux guerriers furent sortis, ils fermèrent la porte. Les derniers membres de la Compagnie, accompagnés de Gimli et Elduïn, s'enfuirent de la Montagne, pour attendre leur heure. L'heure où Frayer perdrait. L'heure où tous se vengeraient.

**Eh non ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Mouahahahaha *OKjesort* Une question ? Une remarque ? Le petit carré en bas est pour ça. *Non non, elle ne quémande pas je vois pas de quoi vous parler* Brrrrref (en roulant les R en mode russe /c'était raciste/ non, ça ne l'étais pas /oui/ Non /oui/ non /Ou.../ Ok Stop) Bisous, et à dans deux semaines ! Et encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous ! Je vous annonce : suite aux conseils de ma si chère Neiflheim, et aussi parce qu'en me relisant, je me suis rendu compte que 2-3 trucs collaient pas, je suis en train de ré-écrire les deux premiers chapitres de cette histoire. **  
**Nous sommes au chapitre 7. Je voudrais vous dire que cette histoire va durer encore, mais ce serait vous mentir. Croyez bien que ça ne m'enchante pas, et que j'aimerai continuer. Je prévois trois ou quatre chapitres, et un épilogue. Bref, les prochains n'arriveront pas avant le re-upload, que j'écrirai pendant les vacances. (enfin, ce qu'il en reste). Bref, bisous à tous. **  
**P.S : J'ai construit la tirade de Frayer comme une tirade de pièce de théâtre, essentiellement parce qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose pendant. **  
**En parlant de Frayer, j'avoue. Je me suis inspiré du personnage de GOT Ramsay Bolton, qui est LE sadique du show, encre plus que Joffrey.**  
**Playlist : May it Be, Enya / K310, Mozart / Boulevart of Broken Dreams, Green Day / Song of the Lonely Mountains, Neil Finn / Jeune et Cons, Saez / Somewhere over the Rainbow (ya trop de reprise, choisissez celle que vous voulez) / Knocking on Heaven's Door, Guns'n'Roses / The House of Raising Sun, The Animals**

Ils couraient. Ils avaient dépassé Dale, et arrivait maintenant à la lisière de Mirkwood. Après trois heures de course, ce fut Gloïn qui s'arrêta, car son fils Gimli n'arrivait plus à suivre. Le reste de la troupe décida donc d'une pause. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Fili, qui soufflait bruyamment, accoudé à un arbre, la main de sa soeur posée sur son épaule. Dwalïn parla le premier :

"Fili. Dis nous ce qui s'est passé. Où est Thorïn ?  
- Morte... Le digne héritier blond fondit en larmes dans les bras de la brune.  
- Fili... Qui est morte ? Où est Thorïn ? Pourquoi Kili a-t-il voulu te tuer ?"

Mais, malgré les questions de Bofur, le blond restait désespérément silencieux. Seuls ses sanglots résonnaient dans l'air lourd de la Forêt Noire. Les nains s'éloignèrent petit à petit, le laissant seul avec sa soeur. Enfin, aidé des mouvements circulaires des mains d'Elduïn dans son dos, il se calma. Le neveu du roi déchu se leva, la main dans celle de sa soeur, et tous deux rejoignirent les autres. Ils étaient tous là. Presque. Balïn, Dwalïn, Ori, Nori et Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Oïn et Gloïn. Mais il en manquait deux. Les deux plus importants. Remplacé par Gimli et Elduïn. Thorïn. Et Kili.

"Comment avez-vous fait ?"

Ce fut Dwalïn qui parla.

**_La femme en profita, et se jeta hors de la pièce, lançant le pauvre nain sur le Hobbit. Elle s'enfuie en courant, et partit vers la salle royale. Mais, elle bifurqua dans le mauvais couloir. Et tomba en plein combat. La scène était horrible. Partout, des cadavres de nain comme de Gobelins jonchaient le sol. Au milieu du couloir, Dwalïn hurlait à ses hommes de tenir. Il n'en restait qu'une vingtaine. Les Gobelins étaient presque tous morts. La femme se jeta dans le combat, et trancha deux têtes au passage, tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au grand général. Celui-ci fit tourner sa hache autour de sa tête, avant de l'enfoncer dans le torse du dernier des monstres. _**  
**_"Dwalïn ! Fili et Thorïn ont disparus dans la salle du trône", cria la brune à travers le tumulte. _**  
**_Le guerrier se tourna vers elle, et l'analysa d'un regard, sentant qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il se précipita avec ses hommes, et elle le suivit. _**  
**_La bande assista à tous. Au moment où Kili égorgea sa mère, le cri de rage et de douleur de Thorïn la secoua profondément. La fureur aussi. Dìs avait toujours été un peu comme une tante pour la femme, alors, elle s'effondra. Les ordres furent vite donnés. Le grand nain envoya cinq de ses soldats chercher ce qui restait de la Compagnie, et prit le reste pour faire le tour et attaquer Frayer par derrière. La brune resta ainsi, durant de longues minutes. Elle assista, impuissante, à tous les événements. Elle tomba à terre, les larmes roulant sur ses joues lorsque Kili trancha la gorge de sa mère sans le moindre remords. Comment ? Comment Frayer avait réussi à transformer ce guerrier si bon, si honorable en un meurtrier, un matricide. Le coeur de la femme se serra lorsque Thorïn fut emmener dans les prisons, mais elle était trop concentrée sur son frère pour s'en rendre compte. Enfin, Dwalïn arriva. Tous repartirent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, pas à treize contre trois mille. _**

Le blond écouta attentivement le discours du meilleur ami de son oncle. Il comprenait maintenant.  
Les nains étaient désoeuvrés. Sans Thorïn, il ne savait qui pourrait prendre le rôle de chef. Ce fut Elduïn qui se leva, et leur parla :

"Nous ne devons pas nous attarder pour l'instant. Je propose qu'on s'enfonce un peu plus dans la forêt, puis que nous établissions un campement pour la nuit. Ensuite, nous aviserons."

Tous approuvèrent. Ils se mirent en route, et s'arrêtèrent deux heures plus tard, au pied d'un arbre immense. Dwalïn et Bifur partirent chercher de la viande, pendant que Gloïn faisait du feu. Bref, tout le monde reprit les habitudes de voyages. Même Bilbo. Peu après, les ronflements des mâles de la troupe (excepté Bilbo, évidemment), et la brune resta la seule éveillée.  
Elle repensa à tous les évènements, depuis que Thorïn lui avait demandé de le suivre dans la bibliothèque. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au petit brun. Elle avait tellement envie de le protéger... Puis, une autre image remplaça celle du Hobbit qui chantait doucement. Elle-même. Encerclés par des bras. Elle s'en fichait d'avoir fait un câlin *Ce mot est très moche...* à Thorïn. Ce qui la dérangeait, en revanche, c'était la sensation de bien-être, de... De sûreté. C'était peut-être (et même surement) dût à la potion qu'il lui avait fait boire, mais elle ne s'était jamais endormie dans les bras de quelqu'un avant. Alors que là... La femme n'avait jamais pensé à l'amour. L'amour. Elle rejeta tout de suite cette possibilité. L'amour n'étais qu'une suite de réactions chimiques, mais si peu prévisible qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais la ressentir. Elle ne voulait pas aimer. Personne. La seule personne qu'elle acceptait d'aimer, c'était Fili. Elle secoua la tête. Le sentimentalisme, ce n'était pas pour elle. Mais, inconsciemment, alors qu'elle observait la nuit noire, elle repensa au roi nain. Était-il mort ? Il le valait mieux. Car sinon, elle n'osait imaginer ce que lui ferait subir Frayer.

Le bruit de la peau grésillant sous le fer brulant arriva aux oreilles du brun, en même temps qu'une énième vague de douleur. Le roi déchu avait arrêter de compter depuis longtemps. Le goût métallique du sang envahi sa bouche, alors qu'il se mordait la langue pour ne pas crier. Le fer rouge. Le brun ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette salle. Torse nu, les mains attachées en hauteur, les pieds ne touchant pas le sol. Ses épaules semblaient sur le point de se disloquer, et le faisaient souffrir le martyr. Mais il n'avait pas crier. Il n'avait gémit. Il était resté. Nouveau grésillement. Sa langue ne supporta pas la douleur, et un long gémissement sorti de sa bouche. Le fier roi se maudit, mais la douleur l'avait emporté. Il vit, entre ses paupières entrouvertes, le géolier quitter la pièce, et le blond y entrer. Thorïn sera les dents, sachant pertinemment pourquoi le blond était là. Il s'y attendait depuis pas mal de temps. Déterminer à ne pas écouter le traitre, celui qui avait tué sa chère soeur, et perverti son neveu, il repensa à tous les moments heureux de sa vie, avec sa soeur, son frère, ses neveux. Les rires pendant les entrainements avec Dwalïn. Ses premiers pas dans la séduction avec Frerin, dans son rôle d'héritier avec son père, dans la vie. La joie. Les pleurs. Puis tout avait basculé. Il revoyait Dìs, resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée. Il se souvenait du bonheur dans les yeux de son père quand il l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'autel où attendait un Frayer dont le bonheur semblait contagieux. Il se souvenait de la venue au monde de Fili. À cette époque, le brun pensait encore qu'il pourrait un jour rencontrer pareil bonheur avec quelqu'un. Il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps. Depuis l'attaque d'Erebor.  
Mais, toutes ces pensées s'envolèrent lorsque Frayer ouvrit la bouche pour déverser son poison.

**Frayer**

"Mon roi. _S'incline de manière exagérée, s'interromps au milieu et se relève, un sourire narquois sur le visage_. Oh, mais, attend. Tu n'as pas de royaume ! Car tu l'as perdu. Qui te l'a pris ? _Fait semblant de réfléchir._ Ah oui ! Moi. _Sourire sadique._ Comment te dire que... Que je suis un peu déçu. Je m'attendais à plus de... Résistance. Je ne pensais pas que la mort de ta soeur te blesserai autant. C'est vrai, après tout tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé d'elle. Tout ce qui t'importais, c'était ses fils. Mes fils. Tu sais... _S'approche et lui murmure à l'oreille._ Tout est de ta faute. Tout. Si tu avais fais un peu plus attention à elle. Car elle ne m'a servi à rien. Tu comprends ? Non. J'avais besoin besoin d'un guerrier. D'un vrai. Ce qu'elle n'a pas put me donner. Ils te ressemblent trop, avec tes états d'âme et tes sentiments. Ils te ressemblent. Mes fils ressemblent trop à leur oncle. Alors je me pose des questions. Il courra bientôt dans toute la mine que tu es porté sur l'inceste. En tous cas, c'est ce que dira un des gardes. Qu'à tu fais à mes fils ? Rien, je sais. Mais... Les rumeurs vont vite. De toutes façons, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il -le peuple- me suivront ?  
Tes amis... _S'éloigne._ Oh, mais peut-être devrais-je te dire tout cela. Fili est mort. Kili l'a tué. Elduïn aussi. Elle au moins, elle est resté digne. Tu l'aurais vu ! Elle mériterai d'être ta fille. Même blessée, elle est resté debout, à me défier de son regard noir, brûlante de haine. Elle fixait Kili. Pas un sentiment. _Rêveur._ La guerrière parfaite... Droite et belle... Magnifique jusque dans la mort. Elle était là, au sol, avec cette tâche carmin qui s'étendait autour d'elle, et poissait ses vêtements. S_e reprend, et attrape le menton de Thorïn._ Je l'ai vu Thorïn. J'ai crut en elle jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, tu sais pour qui ont été ses dernières paroles ? Pour toi. Elle t'aimait. Elle est morte pour toi. _Recule et lui jette un regard dégoutté_. Quand à Fili... Il est... Il était comme sa mère. Faible. Il pleurnichait. _Prend une dague._ Il te suppliait de venir l'aider. Il était à genoux. Nous nous sommes bien amusé avec lui. Il faut dire que c'était la première séance de torture de Kili, il fallait bien le célébrer. Écoute moi bien. Ces morts. Tout ça. Tout... _S'approche à nouveau_. Est..._Le regarde dans les yeux._ Ta... _Pose la lame sur sa poitrine. _Faute !_ Cris et descend l'arme d'un geste brusque, ouvrant profondément la peau, la chair et les muscles depuis le pectoral droit jusqu'à la partie gauche de l'os du bassin. _Il faut avouer qu'il était plaisant de voir ce petit blond pleurnicher et gémir. Surtout que son agonie était très longue. Voyons voir... _Remonte pensivement du doigt une trainé de sang qui coule sur le ventre de Thorïn._ Bilbo... Je l'ai laissé repartir. Il ne me servait à rien. Quand à ta Compagnie... _Porte sa main pleine de sang à sa bouche_. Je pensais que tu choisissais mieux tes amis. Elle s'est enfuie. Il ne peuvent plus rien pour toi. Enfin bref. Ce n'est pas que je déteste te voir ainsi, au contraire mais.. _Retire ses doigts de sa bouche et les pose sous le menton de Thorïn pour le regarder dans les yeux._ Mais j'ai un peuple à mater. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher Thorïn, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt. _Il quitte la pièce_."

Longtemps encore après le départ du traitre, Thorïn resta ainsi, dégouté, le sang coulant sur ventre. Il était sûr que le tortionnaire ne reviendrai pas. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine. Des larmes culèrent sur ses joues. Douleur. Culpabilité. Les paroles de Frayer, qu'il s'était promis de pas écouter, avait fait leurs effets. Leur poison se répandait maintenant dans l'esprit de Thorïn.

Le reste de la Compagnie voyagea à travers la Forêt Noire durant quelques jours, avant de la quitter. Ils savaient tous que les elfes ne les aideraient pas. Leur seule option consistait à aller à Fondcombe. Là, ils pensaient trouver du soutien. La compagnie avançait vite. Ils voulaient atteindre leur but. Le soir, la nuit. Ils marchaient. Deux heures de sommeil chaque nuit. Elduïn avait endossé le statut de meneur, et personne ne lui refusait. Elle conduisait, les forçait à avancer.

Il leur fallut un mois et demi pour arriver à Fondcombe. Ce fut Lindir qui les accueillit. Il emmena les nains dans des chambres, puis pria Bilbo, Fili, Balïn et Elduïn de le suivre. Les quatre arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque d'Elrond. Là, les attendaient Gandalf, Elrond et la Dame Galadriel.

"Soyez les bienvenus, amis venus de loin, dans la dernière maison simple à l'Est de la mer. Que la paix et la sérénité vous accueil en ce lieu. -Mais, permettez moi de demander ce qu'une compagnie de Nain fait à Rivendell ?  
- Soyez assurer, Seigneur Semi-elfe, que nous ne serions venus sans un grand besoin.  
- Vous êtes la semi-humaine, déclara alors Galadriel d'une voix éthérée, s'attirant le regard interloqué d'Elduïn.  
- En effet ma Dame.  
- Parlez moi de ce qui vous amène à réclamer l'aide des elfes."

Une fois n'est pas cooutume, se fut Balïn qui répondit, et raconta aux porteurs des anneaux et à l'Istari les évènements. qui s'était déroulés à Erebor. Elduïn décrocha rapidement, s'intéressant plus à la Dame qu'au vieux nain. Elle était magnifique. L'elfe tourna son regard vers elle, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Un long frisson parcourut son corps. Enfin, la Dame prit la parole.

"Je ne sais pour vous, Gandalf, mais les elfes ne peuvent se permettre de partir en guerre contre un royaume nain. Pas maintenant. Le Nécromancien est trop proche de nous. Il serait dangereux de nous disperser. Elle se tourna vers les nains. Vous me voyez désolé, mais nous ne prendrons pas par à votre quête. Erebor est trop loin, trop de choses dépendent de nous actuellement."

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva, sous le regard estomaqué de Bilbo, furieux de Fili, et triste de Balïn. Elduïn lança un regard furieux à Elrond, et quitta la pièce. Par réflexe, elle se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle s'installa, et son regard se perdit dans la voûte céleste, comme si elle cherchait la libération dedans.

"Vous tenez tant à libérer une terre qui vous n'a apportée que du malheur ?"

La voix surprit la femme. La Dame de Caras Galadhon se tenait devant elle.

"Pourquoi posez-vous une question dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?  
- Vous même n'êtes pas sûre de vouloir y aller. Pourquoi ?  
- Je souhaite y aller ! De toute mon âme !  
- Non. Vous souhaitez aider votre frère. Défier votre père. Mais quelque chose en vous refuse d'y aller.  
- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez."

La Dame lui sourit, et se détourna.

"Vous savez au fond de vous que vos craintes sont réelles. Mais irrationnelles. Pourquoi avoir peur de quelque chose qu'on ne peut éviter ?  
- Cela fait souffrir. Je ne veux plus souffrir."

L'elfe se contenta d'un sourire, et s'en alla. Elduïn resta seule, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fili. Son frère s'assit à côté d'elle, et lu enserra la taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et ils restèrent ainsi. Ce fut Fili qui brisa le silence.

"Nous y arriverons. Il sera fier de nous. Maman aussi.  
- Il ?  
- Thorïn."

La brune sourit à la nuit. Même si son frère était persuadé du contraire, Thorïn était vivant. Elle le sentait. Elle sentit son frère se lever. Mais elle resta, méditant les paroles de Galadriel. Elle avait raison. Elduïn serait forte. Elle avait décider qu'elle ne souffrirait plus.

**A suivre...**


End file.
